Protection For Day And Night
by Fabulous Creator-chan
Summary: Marko sent the four Dragon Slayers out on missions, so they can work together. However, there was one girl, there was annoyed by it. When the Dragon Slayers was out on a mission, they found a girl laying on the ground, with bloody scars all over her back. The famous Iron Dragon Slayer recognise her, but there was something odd about her. When they came home, she joined Fairy Tail
1. Meeting A New Injured Friend

**_Meeting A New Injured Friend:_**

 _/Sorry about the first part, it's kinda f**ked up ^.^_

The Dragons Slayers had just finish their missions, and was on their way home, to the guild. Natsu, Wendy and Laxus was chatting, while Gajeel was in his own world. He just wanted to go home and eat some iron. His exceed, Pantherlily, was sitting on his head with closed eyes. Pantherlily wanted to go home as much as Gajeel, but they all walked the way home because of their motion sickness. It was only Wendy there didn't had motion sickness. They all thought she was lucky.

"Hey! Gajeel!" Natsu yelled to him. Gajeel haven't heard him, because Natsu had been screaming his name for five minutes. He just turned his head to the pink haired mage.

"Yeah?"

"We just thought if you had something on mind, since you were so quiet" Wendy smiled to him.

"Nah, just thinks about getting as fast as we can, home" Gajeel putted his arms behind his head. Wendy nodded and talked with Carla. Natsu tried to ask Laxus to fight him again. He never changed. Gajeel looked up at the sky. There wasn't any clouds.

"So, Natsu, when are you going to confess your feelings for Lucy?" Laxus asked, smirking at Natsu. There came a little pink shape on Natsu face, as he looked away.

"What are you talking about? I aren't in love with her," Natsu answered. You could see that he was lying.

"Don't lie, Natsu, you are deeply in love with her" Laxus poked Natsu with his elbow. Natsu just growled at Laxus. Laxus laughed and Wendy giggled, Happy just said what he always say.

"He liiiikes her" Then Laxus laughed more.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled at his best friend.

"Sorry" Happy sat down on Natsu's shoulder. There were silence in some time, until Natsu said something.

"Hey look!" Natsu pointed at something. They all looked closer. It was a person. They all walked closer and as they came closer, they saw it was a girl. Natsu ran over to her, with Happy close behind him. The other Dragon Slayers and exceeds came over to them. Wendy started to heal her as they found out she was nearly not breathing. The girl had really light blonde hair, a scar over her right eye and white shorts on. She didn't have any shoes on, however the worst was that she didn't had any shirt on and had bloody scars on her back.

"Oh my...Poor girl" Carla said.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Wendy asked when she was finish healing.

"I don't know" Natsu said. "But the people there did this is long gone"

"She must have been laying here for a pretty long time," Gajeel said.

"Let's take her back to the guild," Laxus said as he took the little girl up.

"But we should probably get a shirt first" Lily said pointing at her half-naked body. Wendy had some clothes with her, it didn't fit her that well, but it covered what it should. When the Dragon Slayers came home, happy faces welcomed them. Markov walked over to them and looked at the girl.

"Who is this girl?" He asked.

"We don't know" Natsu said.

"We found her in the woods on our way here," Carla said.

"She has bloody scars all over her back and when we found her, she was nearly not breathing" Lily said with crossed arms looking at the girl. Mirajane took the little girl from Laxus and walked into another room, with Wendy and Carla behind her. Natsu and Happy walked over to where Lucy and Erza was sitting. Gray was out on a job, so Juvia was sitting over at the bar drawing something. Laxus sat at the table The Thunder Legion was sitting, the cheered as he sat down. Gajeel sat over to Levy, with Lily. Jet and Droy wasn't at the guild for some reason.

"Oi, Shrimp" Gajeel said as he talked to the girl there was reading a book, there looked like it was about a dragon. The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the book cover. However, Levy laid the book down.

"Hello Gajeel" She smiled to him. "Something happened at the job?"

"Yup" He said as he sat back.

"That is?"

"We found some kind of a girl" Gajeel closed his eyes as he putted his arms behind his head. Lily shocked his head and sighed.

"It looked like the girl had been in a fight, but there were none around" Lily jumped into Levy's lap. "Gajeel said they haven't been there for a long time, so that's probably why she nearly was dead"

"Was she close to death?" Levy was in shock. "I just wonder why they didn't kill her" Levy looked down at Lily. He just shrugged.

"We can kinda say she was lucky" Levy took Lily up from her lap and sat him on the table. She walked to the room where the girl, Mira, Wendy and Carla was. Left back was Lily and Gajeel.

"Why are you the only one she let sit on her lap?" Gajeel asked his best friend.

"Because I'm smaller than you and I fit there" Lily smiled.

"I haven't said anything about me?" Gajeel sat up.

"I knew what you were thinking about" Lily walked over to Gajeel and sat in the front of him.

"You do? What am I thinking on right now?" Gajeel asked the black exceed.

"Probably Levy" Lily looked the last place he saw Levy. Gajeel was about to say something, but was cut off by Lily. "Don't lie, it was" Gajeel sighed and looked the way Levy walked.

"Hm..."

"Levy is the only thing you have been thinking about lately," Lily said as he found a kiwi.

"I don't know why" Gajeel sighed.

"You are probably in love with her" Gajeel looked at Lily with a shocked face. "She is also the reason we haven't been on job alone, if it wasn't for Markov there said all the Dragon Slayers shall go on jobs together, you would have been here at the guild and stalking Levy, just like Juvia do with Gray" Lily took a bite of the kiwi and closed his eyes.

In the room with Mirajane, Wendy, Carla, Levy and the girl.

"Do you think we were too late?" Wendy asked Mirajane. Mira shocked her head.

"She is breathing, so she is going to be okay" Mira smiled down to Wendy.

"I wonder what powers she has" Levy smiled.

"Maybe something we have never seen before" Carla said as she looked at the girls face.

"Do you think she would join Fairy Tail or maybe leave again?" Levy asked.

"I hope she will join Fairy Tail" Mira said, smiling.

"It is nice to see new faces around" Wendy smiled.

"I remember when you two joined" Levy said, looking at Carla and Wendy, with a smile.

"Yeah, it was a blessing sent from Marvis" Wendy said. "I got to learn a lot about things I always wondered about" Wendy sweat dropped. "Also think I wish I never knew" The girls giggled.

"Yeah, we got to go on adventures and have fun" Carla said with a smile.

"You can next time go on a job with The Shadow Gear group" Levy smiled.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot you, Droy and Jet were a team" Carla said.

"Yeah, you are mostly around Gajeel" Wendy said with a smile, but a brighter smile came to Mirajane. Levy just blushed.

"What...What do you mean?" Levy asked, thinking about the Dragon Slayer.

"Well, you always with him, and I have notice that you always stands beside him" Carla said.

"It's mostly like you two are a couple, just without the kissing and stuff like that," Mira giggled, while Levy's face was all red.

"It's just... he is a really good friend and...um..." Levy couldn't say anymore, if she said the wrong thing, she would have Mira bothering her about it.

"It looks more like you are more than just 'Good Friends'" Mira said poking to Levy, just making Levy more red in the face.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Levy asked. All the girls just shocked their heads.

"Nope, now we need to talk about our future husband" Mira giggled.

"Fu...Future...Hus...Husband!?" Levy nearly screamed. Before Mira could say more, the girl there was laying in the front of them, started to move.

"She is waking up!" Wendy said. The girl opened her eyes. They were all white; it was like looking into the sun.

"Where...Where I am?" The girl asked as she tried to sit up, but Wendy and Carla making her lay down again.

"Take it easy, you are at the Fairy Tail Guild" Mira smiled to her. The girl looked around, finding a still red headed Levy.

"Do you have it hot?" She asked Levy as she laid down again, with a worried tone.

"You can kinda say that" Levy smiled nervously.

"Shall I get you some water?" She asked.

"No walking, you are very injured for some reason," Wendy said.

"Do you remember anything?" Carla asked.

"Remember what?" She asked.

"Let's take it simple" Levy walked over to the girl. "What's your name" Levy smiled. The girl looked down.

"Ryo..." She stopped.

"Ryo?" Wendy asked.

"Ryoko..." She looked up. "Ryoko DayNight"


	2. The Outside Day

**The Outside Day:**

"Ryoko DayNight"

"Lovely name" Wendy said with a smile.

"Th…Thank you" There came tears into Ryoko's eyes.

"She…She is crying" Carla said surprised.

"Why are you crying?" Mira asked.

"None…has ever said something like that to me… not as I remember…" She sobs.

"Well, may I ask you, what powers you have?"

"I have…"

"Yeah?" Levy sat down beside Ryoko.

"I do not remember!" Ryoko yelled and took her hands to her face. You could see tears running down her cheeks.

"There is no need to be upset" Mira smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"What is going on in here?" Natsu, Gajeel, Erza and Lucy walked in. A little blush came on to Levy's cheeks.

"Are you sure, you not need water?" Ryoko asked Levy. "Your face is becoming red again.

"Shhhh!" Levy putted a hand over Ryoko's mouth. Ryoko looked a little confused, but then there came tears to her eyes again. Levy was shocked; she has just made a new friend cry. "Please don't cry" Levy patted Ryoko on the back.

"Why is the girl crying?" Natsu asked.

"Her name is Ryoko DayNight" Mira smiled.

"Ryoko DayNight…" Gajeel whispered.

"Something wrong, Gajeel?" Mira asked, not wanting her ships to be destroyed.

"No…Nothing" He said and looked at Ryoko.

"To answer your question, from before, she seem to always cries," Carla said.

"So… she are a cry-baby?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel! Don't be rude!" Lucy said.

"I'm just realist" Gajeel shrugged. Erza walked over to Levy and Ryoko.

"Ryoko? That was your name, right?" Ryoko nodded as she looked up to Erza.

"Is Erza going to eat the little girl?" Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Of course not, Baka!"

"Where do you came from?" Erza asked. Ryoko looked down.

"She doesn't remember anything," Wendy said.

"She is also pretty injured" Carla said.

"She must have been in a battle," Lucy said as she came closer. Ryoko started to shake.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked her.

"Why are there so many people here? Are they going to hurt me?" Ryoko looked scared at all those people.

 _'_ _That's probably not the girl I met a few years ago'_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"No, they are here to help" Levy said, with a smile.

"I think she must had a horrible past," Mira whispered to Erza.

"I think you are right, or else she wouldn't have said that" They nodded to each other. Ryoko was looking down, but she looked up.

"May I go outside?" Everybody was shocked.

"You wants to go outside?" Lucy asked.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"I…" Ryoko looked outside. "I just have I feeling I have to" She looked back at the people there were looking at her. "Never had a feeling there tells you to do something?" They all nodded.

"Okay" Natsu smiled. "Let's go outside" He lifted her up and ran outside with her. The most of them followed. When Natsu and Ryoko got outside, the sun had only two hours left, before disappearing. Ryoko was smiling the brightest smile in the whole world. She could feel the warm on her and she closed her eyes. "You look happy?" Natsu smiled to her.

"It's the best feeling I have had in a while" She smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear that" Natsu said as he looked at the sun.

"May I ask you something?" Ryoko said, not looking at Natsu.

"Ask away" Natsu looked at the girl; there were standing beside him with a smile.

"What is your name?" Ryoko looked up at Natsu with a smile.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu looked at Ryoko. Ryoko looked at the sun again.

"Natsu…Did you know the sun is made out of fire?"

"What!? It is! That means I can eat the sun!" Natsu jumped up and smiled happily.

"Can you promise me two things?"

"Sure" Natsu smiled. "Now that you told me I could eat the sun"

"First; that you will show me around and give me names on the people inside this building" Natsu nodded. Ryoko yawned. "Can you please find me a bed I could sleep in?" Natsu nodded again.

"You can sleep at Happy and I's home" Natsu smiled.

"Aye Sir!" Happy came flying up behind them, while some of the others are behind them.

"You seriously going to let this girl sleep at your house?" Gajeel asked.

"Why not?" Natsu asked, walking over to Gajeel, looking for a fight, probably.

"Good luck" Lucy said to the girl there was standing in the front of her. "They have a messy place" Lucy smiled.

"Thanks" Ryoko hugged Lucy, with tears in her eyes. "None ever had said that to me, as I remember" Lucy smiled and hugged back.

"You better not kill this girl, do you understand" Erza said to Natsu.

"I will not!" Natsu yelled.

"She is too kawaii to die" Erza said, looking at Ryoko. Ryoko yawns again.

"You better get home, Natsu," Lucy said.

"Why?" He looked confused at Lucy.

"Ryoko is tired and needs sleep"

"Okay, I will see ya guys tomorrow!" Natsu took Ryoko's hand.

"Natsu! Wait!" Mira yelled.

"What?"

"Take this" Mira give him a little dress.

"Why do I need that? I can't even fit in it" Natsu looked confused at the dress. Mira giggled.

"It's not for you, it's for Ryoko"

"Oh!" Natsu ran off with Ryoko. Everyone walked inside and walked back to their normal things to talk about. Mira and Markov talked about Ryoko.

"Do you think she will join when she gets older, Master?" Mira asked as she cleaned a glass.

"I don't think she is younger than 23 years old, not if more" Markov takes some of the beer he had in the front of himself.

"You don't?" Mira looked at the door. "She just looked like a little girl, there is younger than Wendy"

"I think there is more to this Ryoko DayNight"

"I hope she gets her memory back soon" Mira looked down at the glass. With Levy and Lucy on their way home.

"So, I have found out a lot about dragons" Levy smiled. Lucy shocked her head. "Why did you shake your head?" Levy asked.

"Just admit it, Levy, you are in love" Lucy smiled.

"What!? No I'm not!" Levy yelling. Lucy just giggled.

"Why have you then since Markov asked all the DRAGON Slayers to go on jobs together reading about dragons? And I know you are not in love with Wendy, Natsu or Laxus" Lucy smirked.

"A…And!?"

"There is only one left… Wants me to yell his name out?" Lucy asked, having an evil grim on her face.

"Lucy…Please…"

"Then say you are in love!" Lucy smirked down at her friend.

"Okay! I'm in love! Happy now?" Levy asked. Lucy just laughed.

"Most happy person in Fiore" She smiled down at her best friend.

"I'm going home…" Levy walked away from her best friend, there still was laughing her pants out. The only thing Levy got out of that, was embarrassing and she was going to think about the same Dragon Slayer all night. However, she wasn't the only one thinking about him.


	3. Found Our Friend, In My Bed!

**Found Our Friend, In My Bed!**

 _/Everybody! Check chapter 1, I have fix it ^.^'_

The bookworm from Fairy Tail woke up to the sound of birds and…Ryoko!? Levy jumped up, in shock. She just looked down at the girl there laid in her bed. Levy didn't knew what to do. However, there were only one thing to do. Wake her up. Levy shocked the little girl before her. Ryoko slowly started to woke up. She sat up, looking all tired.

"Ryoko?" Levy sat down beside her. Ryoko looked at Levy. "How did you end up in my bed?"

"Aren't this the bed Natsu gave me?" Ryoko looked around her. "How did I end up, in your bed?"

"I would ask you the same" Levy looked outside and sighed. She stood up and walked over to the door. Locked. The window, locked. "How did you get in?" Levy turned around to the white-blond-haired girl.

"I…don't know" Tears came to Ryoko's eyes and she took her hands up to her head. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Why… Should I hurt you?" Levy asked with a confused look.

"Everybody do that…" A flash came to Ryoko's eyes. She remembered something. "Why don't you do it?" Ryoko shocked her head. "I'm so confused…"

"I would never hurt you, without a reason to hurt you," Levy said as she sat down beside Ryoko, again. Ryoko sobbed. "Hey, don't cry…" Levy smiled to the girl, as Ryoko took away her tears.

"I will…try to…" Ryoko tried to smile to Levy. "May I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"May I borrow some clothes?" Ryoko smiled nervously.

"I don't know if you can fit in it" Levy smiled as she sweat dropped.

"Why?" Ryoko looked confused at Levy.

"Well, I'm one of the shortest in all of Fairy Tail, and you are a little taller than I am" Levy smiled, a little sadness came into the smile. Ryoko shocked her head.

"I think you have a beautiful height" Ryoko smiled.

"You really think that" Levy was surprised. Ryoko nodded and jumped down from the bed.

"And one day, you will find a man there has the perfect height to that" Ryoko smiled, as she walked over to the window. Levy blushed. Not this again. "You already has someone on mind?" Ryoko turned her head over to Levy, as she blushed harder.

"How…How do you know?" Levy's voice shocked. Could Ryoko read minds?

"Someone told me" Ryoko laid a hand on her heart. Levy, there didn't wanted to talk about the man she thought about every day, especially not with a girl she just met yesterday, walked over to closet, there stood beside her window.

"What colours do you like?" Levy asked as she looked around for something, there would fit Ryoko.

"The colours of the day" Ryoko said as she looked outside. Levy looked at her. A little smile came on to Levy's lips as she watched the girl. Levy turned her head back to the closet. She found a little white dress, there hopefully would fit her. "I found something" Levy turned around to Ryoko, with a smile.

"It's beautiful…but I can't take it…" Ryoko shocked her head and turned around, showing her back with scars. Levy looked at Ryoko with a confused look.

"Why not?" Levy walked closer.

"Because…none had gave me anything that beautiful…" A tear felt from her left eye.

"How do you know that?" Levy asked, because she knew Ryoko couldn't remember a single thing about her past.

"Before, I got a hit of the past" Ryoko turned her head to Levy.

"Really? What was it about?" Levy stood beside her.

"People was punching and kicking me…" Ryoko started to cry and hugged Levy.

"Is that why you asked me if I wanted some water, when we first met? Because you wanted to please me, so I wouldn't hurt you?" Ryoko nodded. "Don't worry… None will hurt you in Fairy Tail…I promise you that" Ryoko looked at Levy, with tears in her eyes, Levy smiled at her.

"Thank…Thank you…" Ryoko hugged tighter.

"Before you take this dress on, you should probably take a shower" Levy smiled, pointing at the bathroom.

"Okay…" Ryoko walked over to the bathroom. "Thanks" Was the last thing Ryoko said as she walked into the bathroom. Levy wondered why people would have treated her that way; she was a very nice girl. However, the biggest question was, how did she came into her apartment.

 **At the guild.**

"You lost her!" Erza screamed into Natsu face. Natsu was really scared.

"Take it easy, she probably found out who she was and got home," Laxus said.

"What if she is lost?" Carla said.

"I'm sorry, but I was sleeping and it was meant for Happy to guard her," Natsu pointed at Happy.

"No it wasn't! It was you who should have guarded her!" Happy yelled. Erza looked really pissed.

"I don't care who should guard her, it was meant for both of you to take care of her!" Erza yelled.

"Take care of who?" A girl asked. Everybody turned their heads and saw it was Levy, standing with Ryoko beside her.

"Ryoko!" Some people yelled. Ryoko hid behind Levy.

"Take it easy guys, she is a little scared" Levy smiled as she sweat dropped.

"Where did you found her?" Erza asked.

"In my bed" Levy said with a little laughed there didn't sound like a real laugh.

"In your bed?" Gray asked. "How did she ended up there?" He looked at Ryoko.

"I don't know and worst of all…" Levy sighed. "She doesn't know either"

"Maybe she walks in her sleep" Lily said.

"It's only you there walks in your sleep" Gajeel said.

"I don't walk in my sleep!" Lily yelled.

"No, you talk in your sleep"

"I don't think she walked in her sleep. Both door and windows were locked" Levy said as she sat down in the front of Lily, Ryoko following her behind her.

"Teleporting magic?" Lucy asked.

"It's just… Why does she then only use that at night?" Mira asked.

"Maybe she doesn't know she has that power," Happy said.

"At that age she should have at least found a little out" Erza said.

"Maybe not" Levy not.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Well, this morning she got a flash of her past, and she said she was bad threaten"

"So, you are saying that she never got to found out her powers because she was never given the chance to find out?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded.

"Then we has to help her!" Natsu yelled. Ryoko looked at Natsu.

"Natsu…" Ryoko said still looking at him. He smiled to her.

"Something wrong?"

"You promised me something yesterday"

"Oh yeah, I did" He took Ryoko hand and showed her around.

"Wow this place is massive!" Ryoko said with a little smile.

"It is" He smiled down to her. "Now, to the people"

"I know your name, Happy's name and her name," She pointed at Levy.

"Okay, beside her is Gajeel, and Lilly. Gajeel is the human and Lily is the exceed" Ryoko nodded.

"Are they a couple?" Ryoko asked.

"What?" Natsu looked down at her. She nodded.

"They look like one and what they are thinking about each other is nice" Ryoko looked up at Natsu with a smile.

"They kinda do"

"See"

"Well, the one standing in his underwear is Gray, the red-haired with the armour is Erza and the blonde-haired is Lucy…"

"You think she is nice, doesn't you?"

"Yeah, she is a good friend, one of the best"

"More than a friend"

"Um…" Natsu looked away, blushing a little.

"You having it hot? Shall I get you some water?" Ryoko asked as she turned to Natsu.

"Nah, I'm fine" He whispered. Natsu said who everybody was and walked over to the rest of Team Natsu. Ryoko walked over to Levy, Gajeel and Lily. She sat beside Levy.

"May I ask you what you were doing, in the night?" Lily asked.

"I… do not know" Ryoko looked away. Tears coming to her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" Lily said, shocked.

"Don't worry, Lily, she always cries" Levy laughed a little. Ryoko sobbed.

"May I ask you something then?"

"Hm?" The three of the looked at the little girl.

"What magic do you have?" Ryoko looked at all of them.

"Well, I have Solid Script magic" Levy said with a smile.

"I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer" Gajeel smirked.

"Hm… Where have I heard that before…?"

"You probably heard of me, I'm pretty famous" Gajeel smiled proud.

"It's not that…it's the Dragon Slayer…"

"Dragon Slayers are very powerful mages, so that's probably why" Lily said, sitting down. Ryoko shocked her head.

"It's not that…" She looked down. The three of them shrugged. Then Ryoko got a flash of the past. She saw two dragon talking to each other.

"You okay, Ryoko?" Levy asked,

"I just saw…something"

"That is?" Gajeel said, actually not caring.

"Two…Dragons…" Ryoko said.

"Dragons?" Levy, Gajeel and Lily said. Natsu and Wendy heard it too, because of their super hearing.

"What are you guys talking about" Natsu asked, as Wendy and himself stood behind them.

"Ryoko here just saw two dragon for her eyes," Gajeel said.

"She remember something or stuff like that," Lily said.

"Did you say two dragons?" Wendy asked. Ryoko nodded, and before she could say more, Markov yelled.

"Can I get everybody's attention?" Markov said. Everybody looked up at him. "Good, I have decide that everyone there is member of the guild shall go to the beach tomorrow!" He smiled as everybody cheered.

"What about them there isn't in the guild?" Levy asked pointing at Ryoko.

"Then she can become a member of the guild" Markov smiled.

"Would you like to join?" Levy asked with a smile.

"If I may" Ryoko smiled nervously.

"Of course you may, child," Markov said.

"Then I would gladly join" She smiled. People cheered.

"Get ready beach, here come Fairy Tail" Lucy said with a big smile on her face.


	4. The Fairies Meets The Night

**The Fairies Mets The Night.**

It was a sunny day today; it looked peaceful at the beach. Until, Fairy Tail came.

"Wow! The sun sure is bright today" Levy said, standing next to Ryoko. Ryoko nodded and smiled to the sun.

"It's going to be a wonderful and peaceful day" Ryoko laid down. Levy sweat dropped.

"Not when Fairy Tail is here, it always get messed up. Just like the guildhall" Levy looked at her comrades. Gray and Natsu was fighting over something, Juvia and Lucy looked at them and talked to each other. Erza stepped into the fight and yelled at them. Levy giggled. Mira and Lisanna were talking about something, Elfman kept say that he was a man. Laxus and The Thunder Legion were sitting lose to a tree and talking. Wendy, Carla, Romeo and Happy made a sand castle. Master Markov wasn't there yet, but he said he would came as fast as he could. Levy looked down at the smiling girl. Ryoko really liked being outside instead of inside the guild. Levy haven't seen her cry outside the guild.

"Levy?" Ryoko looked over at Levy.

"Yeah?"

"There are some people missing, isn't there?" Ryoko sat up, looking around the beach.

"Now that you mention it, there are some of my best friends there is missing" Levy again looked around.

 _'_ _Where is Gajeel, Droy and Jet?'_ Levy thought to herself.

"Could they be lost?" Ryoko again looked at Levy, with worried eyes.

"No, they can find their way out here" Levy smiled at her. "But now that I think about it, Jet and Droy haven't been at the guild lately, I wonder where they are" Levy looked down. Ryoko looked at the other guild members.

"It's going to be okay…" Ryoko said. "Our guild is strong" She smiled at Levy.

"Yeah…" Levy looked up and smiled. "Where did you get your guild mark?"

"Right here" Ryoko turned around, so Levy could look at her back with scars, but they were mostly covered with the guild mark in white, and black around it. It filled most of her back.

"I can nearly not see your scars!" Levy smiled as Ryoko turned around to her. "Is that why you has it there?"

"It's because the scars is my past and Fairy Tail is my future! That's why it is in the front" Ryoko cheered and laid down. Levy smiled.

"Did I miss anything?" Levy turned around to see a black-haired Dragon Slayer.

"If you wants to find out where Ryoko has her guild mark, then yes" Levy smiled. "Where have you been, Gajeel?" Gajeel blushed a little, but hid it before Levy could see it.

"I have notice that Jet and Droy haven't been at the guild and tried to find them" Gajeel sighed. "Couldn't find them"

"Oh… Why did you search for them?" Levy looked at Gajeel.

"Um… It's because… well…" Gajeel looked away. "It's because they are a part of the guild"

"Wow, thanks Gajeel" Levy hugged his arm. Both mages blushed.

"No need to thank me, Shrimp" Gajeel smirked, as Levy smiled to him. Ryoko smiled at Gajeel and Levy. "Why are you smiling, cry-baby?" Gajeel asked as Levy let go of him.

"Gajeel!"

"I know I cry a lot" Ryoko turned around.

"See what you did, dumbass"

"What else shall I call her?"

"What about her real name?" Levy looked at Ryoko's back.

"Hm…" Gajeel thought to himself. "What about Creeper?"

"Creeper?" Levy looked at Gajeel with a confused look. "Why Creeper?"

"Um… No reason" Gajeel lied.

"Oh, okay" Levy smiled. "Ryoko?"

"Yeah?" Ryoko turned around to the two mages.

"Is it okay that Gajeel calls you Creeper?"

"You need to ask her?"

"Yes, I do"

"It's okay" Ryoko smiled.

"It looks like you guys are getting along pretty well" The three turned around to see Master Markov.

"Master Markov! You finally came" Levy smiled.

"Yes" Markov walked closer.

"Where were you?" Gajeel asked.

"I was out, looking for some information"

"About what?" Levy asked.

"Don't mind ya heads with that" Markov smiled. They nodded.

"Hey guys! Wants to play beach volleyball?" Lucy yelled.

"Sure!" Levy yelled back as her and Gajeel stood up. "Wants to play too?" Levy smiled to Ryoko.

"No… Thank you" Ryoko smiled to Levy.

"Fine then" Levy and Gajeel walked over to the others.

"So, you enjoying being here at the guild?" Markov asked as he sat down beside Ryoko.

"Yeah, everybody is so nice to me…" Ryoko looked down.

"So I heard right, when Levy told me that you had said you had a horrible past" Ryoko closed her eyes. "If you are trying to remember anything, take it easy, it's going to come back soon"

"I just… wish I knew my past…" Tears came to Ryoko's eyes.

"Well, some wants to forget their past, but even if you don't remember your own past, it will haunt you"

"Master…?" Markov looked at Ryoko. "Why wasn't I in the bed, Natsu gave me?" Ryoko looked back at Markov.

"I don't know…" Markov looked at the others. "If I knew I would tell you"

"And why was I in Levy's bed? It could have been anybody else's bed…" Ryoko looked down.

"Maybe you feel safe around her, even you just met her"

"It could be, but still... Why her?"

"I do not know…" More tears came to Ryoko's eyes. "Don't cry child… Life is too short to…" Ryoko cut off Markov, hugging him.

"be sad… I know" Ryoko hugged tighter.

"Where… do you know that from?" Markov asked.

"Someone told me…"

"Who?"

"I don't know… someone inside me…maybe…" Markov looked confused at her. "I know it is confusing, I'm confused a lot myself…"

"Someone inside you…"

"In my heart to be exact…" Time ran off for the mages at Fairy Tail. It had already became evening. Everybody was sitting around some fire Natsu had started. Ryoko had just fallen asleep, against a tree.

"Time had really been fast today," Lucy said.

"It sure had" Levy said smiling at her.

"It could really be wonderful with some cake right now," Erza said, with a little smile on her lips. Everybody shocked their heads.

"Master?" Mira looked over at Markov. "Did you talk with Ryoko?"

"Yes"

"What did she say?" Erza asked.

"She said she is comfortable in our guild" Markov smiled to his children.

"And?" Lucy asked. Markov sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Master…"

"She wish she knew her past…"

"I would that too if I had lost it" Natsu said as he laid down on the sand.

"But I think she had forgotten more than just her past…"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"It's just that she said someone is in her heart…" Markov looked at Ryoko.

"Someone in her heart?" Erza said.

"I remember her talking about it yesterday," Levy said.

"What did she say?" Markov asked Levy. Levy blushed. Every girl sighed, as they smiled.

"She said that I had something on mind…"

"More like someone" Lucy said as she poked Levy with her elbow. Levy looked angry with Lucy.

"And then she said someone in her heart told her"

"Really?" Freed asked. Levy nodded.

"Is that so…" Everybody looked at the fire until they heard something behind them. There came a shocked face on every mage in Fairy Tail when they had turned their head around. Ryoko was missing! Everybody stood up as fast as they could.

"Wasn't she sleeping over there?" Gray asked.

"Yes she were!" Erza said. Everybody started to look for her.

"Ryoko!" Levy yelled.

"Have you found her?" Lucy asked as she ran over to Levy.

"No, not yet" Everybody ran back to the fire.

"Where could that little girl go?" Laxus asked.

"What girl are you searching for?" Everybody turned around to where the voice came from. They couldn't see who it was, because the person was standing in the shadows.

"Who is there?" Erza asked.

"Don't you remember this voice? Very well, maybe it has changed"

"Step out of the shadows!" Natsu yelled.

"My, my take it easy, I mean no harm… But if you think it is necessary for me to step out of these wonderful shadows, then let it be…" A black person walked out of the shadows. She had black hair and closed eyes. "Hello friends…" A smirk came to her lips. She opened her eyes. It was looking into pure darkness, no, it was like looking into the night.

"R…Ryoko!?" Everybody yelled.

"Yeah, that's me" She took her hand out to the ocean and looked at it.

"Why are your… Hair and eyes black?" Lisanna asked.

"Well…" 'Ryoko' walked closer. "Why shouldn't it be?"

"Because your hair should be white-blonde and your eyes should be like looking into the sun!" Romeo said.

"Why is it changed?" Lucy asked.

"The reason why is because, the Ryoko you saw an hour ago is someone there had taken over my body…" 'Ryoko' looked down. "I can only have it when she is asleep…" She turned around.

"Why doesn't she remember anything then?" Mira asked.

"You remember my scars on my back?" Ryoko looked up. Everyone nodded. "It's because she has been beaten by some of my friends"

"Why would they do that to such a nice girl?" Wendy asked.

"They first tried to ask her to give back my body, because I can't do it, but she refused and tried to pick a fight with them…" Ryoko'looked at the ocean. "And if you know my friends, then you know how strong they are" She looked at Natsu, Gray, Elfman and last Gajeel. "My, my… If it isn't the famous Gajeel Redfox"

"Where do you know Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Don't you remember me, Gajeel?" Ryoko walked closer.

"Uh…" Was all Gajeel could say.

"Ryoko… If it is the real you…" Markov stepped in.

"It sure is the real Ryoko" She smiled.

"What magic do your body hold?" Markov asked.

"Well, my powers is to control the night…" Ryoko smirked

"What!?" All the young ones yelled.

"…And the girl there has stepped into my body has the power to control the day" Ryoko smirked disappeared.

"WHAT!?" They once again yelled.

"Is there more to you two?" Markov asked.

"Well, I don't know, but I have Dragon Slayer magic too, if that what you meant…"

"That's probably why she remember a dragon… But why two dragons…" Levy talked to herself. Ryoko sighed.

"And the girl there has this body at day also…has Dragon Slayer magic…" Ryoko crossed her arms.

"For real?" Happy asked, in shock.

"Yup" Ryoko smirked.

"What Dragon Slayer magic do you have?" Lily asked.

"Lily? Where have you been?" Carla asked.

"That doesn't matter, right now," Lily said. Ryoko smiled.

"Well, I'm the Night Dragon Slayer and the girl there is in my body is the Day Dragon Slayer"

"Have you killed your dragon then?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I have" Ryoko smiled.

"How could you!" Natsu fist came flying towards Ryoko. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Ryoko smirked and moved aside.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ryoko looked down at Natsu. "It did make me stronger" She turned around to the other mages.

"Is that the only thing you want? To become stronger?" Wendy asked.

"Of course!" Ryoko started to laugh. "That's the only thing I see in life!"

"NO! That's not true!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, well…" Ryoko turned around to walk away. "I know I'm going to see you guys again…but for now…" She started to walk away, but before she disappeared, you could see that she took off her shirt. "Farwell…"


	5. The Night's Slave

**The Night's Slave:**

"What…" Lucy started, but was finished by Cana.

"Was that all about?" Lucy and Cana looked at each other. Natsu slammed his fist into the ground.

"How could she kill her own parent!?" Natsu yelled. Wendy was looking sad, at the ground. Gajeel looked away. Everyone was kinda sad.

"Maybe that's why Ryoko ended up in your bed, Levy" Lily walked over to Levy. Levy picked the black exceed up.

"Maybe, but why would…um… 'Ryoko' then wants to be in my bed?" Levy looked at Lily.

"Like she said, we are going to see her again, so you can ask her there," Happy said.

"Of course she is coming back! She has the guild mark on her back," Lucy said.

"Do you think" Wendy pointed the way Ryoko walked. "She knows she has it?" She was still sad.

"It didn't look like it," Levy said, looking the way Wendy pointed.

"We should all be heading home," Markov said. Everybody nodded.

 **Back in Magnoila, with Levy.**

 _'_ _How can such a sweet person, take over another person's body? Moreover, Ryoko? I don't believe in that story, there must be more to it'_ Levy thought to herself as she walked home. She felt like someone was watching her. It scared her a little. A sound came behind Levy and stood still when she heard it. She turned around to see nobody. Levy started to walk again, but someone was standing in her way. The person had long black hair and red eyes.

"You scared me there, Gajeel," Levy said with a smile.

"Sorry Shrimp" Gajeel smirked.

"Shouldn't you get home? It's soon day again" Levy said as she passed Gajeel.

"Well, I thought that I would walk you home, since it's still dark outside" Levy stopped and looked back at Gajeel, but he was looking another way. She smiled, as a little blush came on to her cheeks.

"If that what can make yourself go home and sleep, then fine with me" Levy started to walk again, Gajeel catching up with her. There were silence for some time, until Gajeel started to talk.

"There happened a lot today"

"There sure did, to know that we have one in our guild that can control the day and night, creepy"

"Creeper is sure strong…"

"Wants to fight her?" Levy looked at Gajeel. He looked down at her.

"Um… Maybe" Gajeel didn't wanted to.

"Oh, okay…" They got to Fairy Hills and Levy turned around to face Gajeel. "Thanks for walking me home, after scaring me" Levy smiled.

"I already said sorry…" Gajeel looked away, crossing his arms. Levy giggled.

"Well, goodnight Gajeel" Levy walked inside, but before she closed the door she heard Gajeel talk.

"Goodnight, Shorty" Gajeel walked away. Levy smiled and walked to her dorm, laying her in her bed. She was too tired to take her bikini off. A sighed came through the room. Levy wished she wouldn't get a surprise tomorrow, again.

With a contain Dragon Slayer, there was walking his way home. When he got home, he was greeted of the black exceed.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked, as Gajeel walked pass him.

"Nowhere…"

"Liar" Gajeel mumbled something. "Did it had something to do with Levy?" Lily asked.

"Maybe…" Gajeel sat down on his bed.

"You know you can tell me, right?" Lily hopped up on the bed.

"You promise you won't tell anybody and especially not the she-demon?" Gajeel looked at Lily. Lily nodded, as Gajeel sighed. "I just walked Levy home"

"Was that the only thing there happened?" Lily asked, sitting down beside Gajeel. Gajeel nodded.

"May I ask you something?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure, ask away"

"What do you think about Creeper?"

"Creeper?" Lily thought for a moment. "You mean Ryoko?" Gajeel nodded. "Never really got to talk with her, but she seems nice… at day…" Lily looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Gajeel looked away.

"Gajeel…"

"Fine! I have met her before!" Gajeel yelled. Lily was still confused.

"No need to yell" Lily walked over to the other side of Gajeel, so he could look him in the eye. "Why didn't you say that before?" Gajeel became silence. "You there, Gajeel?" Gajeel mumbled something. "Please, say it a little louder"

"It's because it's embarrassing…"

"How come?"

"It wasn't the girl we see when it's day I met, it was the black-haired girl I met" Gajeel looked away.

"Come on, say it all out" Lily was starting to get annoyed.

"Well…"

 **˜Flashback˜**

Gajeel was still in Phantom Lord at that point of time. It was night and he was exhausted from being on a job. He just wanted to go home in his bed. Gajeel saw a girl, standing against a tree, just ahead. She had black hair, had a black shirt and black pants on, and black boots on. It was as if she disappeared in the night. When Gajeel came closer, the girl turned her head to face Gajeel. He was in shock to see that her eyes were as black as the night.

"Hello, boy" The girl spoke to Gajeel.

"What do you want?" The girl laughed.

"Nice greeting, I must say" She looked into his eyes. He shivered. "My name is Ryoko DayNight, and what is yours if I may ask?" She smirked.

"Why should I tell you?" Gajeel said as he tried to pass her, but was blocked. Ryoko took her left hand up to her face to chuckle. As Gajeel laid eyes on her hand, there was a mark. A guild mark. "You are a mage?" He couldn't see what it looked like, in the pit black night.

"So are you" Ryoko smirked and walked closer to Gajeel. He took a step back. "What do I smell...? Metal?"

"Probably…" Gajeel crossed his arms. This girl kinda freaked Gajeel out.

"Shall we make a deal?" She smirked again. That smirk could scare the scariest thing away.

"I don't make deals with weak people… Especially not weak girls…" Gajeel tried once again to pass through her, but failed.

"If you win this battle, I will give you information about everything you need…" That sounded good to Gajeel.

"What if you win?" Gajeel smirked, knowing he would win this battle. Another smirk came on the girl in the front of the Dragon Slayer. It was scary, how she could just pull that out.

"You shall be my slave, for the rest of your life" Ryoko took Gajeel in his shirt. Pulling her away, nodding.

"It's a deal," Gajeel said as Ryoko took her hand out. "We need to shake hands?" She nodded. He took her hand and shocked it.

"Let's begin the battle, in the meaningful night" Ryoko took a few steps back, as she smirked. Gajeel didn't care what she was saying, he just wanted this to be done.

After 10 minutes, Gajeel had a foot in his face. Ryoko smirked and looked down at him.

"So…Name please…" She whispered in his ear. Gajeel used all of his strength to pull himself up.

"I aren't…" Gajeel cough blood. "…Done yet" Ryoko grinned.

"I can see that…" She smirked and walked over to Gajeel. "Why don't you give up?"

"Your Dragon Slayer magic aren't strong…" Gajeel took a deep breath in, knowing what he was going to face. "Against mine…" Ryoko laughed.

"Then I shouldn't use my Dragon Slayer magic anymore…" Gajeel was shocked. Ryoko smiled, evilly. "The Nights Remains Silence!" Ryoko casted a spell, Gajeel never had seen before. It came flying towards Gajeel, but stopped in the front of him, sending him flying into several trees. Nearly losing consciousness, Gajeel laid on the ground in the front of a tree, seeing Ryoko walked closer. "I'm sorry, but I need to go… but remember this…" She turned around. "I own you…slave…"

"You…" Gajeel lost it and slipped away.

 **˜End Of Flashback˜**

Gajeel sat on his bed, looking at the ground. Lily was in shock.

"Gaj…Gajeel…"

"I know…" He looked outside the window there were beside his bed. "That's why I won't say it to the others… especially not…" Gajeel was cut off.

"Don't say it…" Lily closed his eyes.

"I thought I would never met her again and now… she a member of my family…!" Gajeel yelled. "What if she harm one of them…what if she harms Levy?" Gajeel looked at Lily. Lily knew about what Gajeel had done to Levy and Shadow Gear, and knew he wouldn't let anybody hurt her the way he did.

"Gajeel, she probably forgotten about it" Lily sat down.

"No! She hasn't!" Gajeel stood up. "She knows my name, which means she had tried to find me!" Gajeel slammed his fist into the wall. Anger filed in his body.

"But now that you are Fairy Tail wizard, none will let her harm you nor Levy" Lily jumped down from the bed and walked over to the door. "And I will be here too, you know" He walked to his room and got to bed. Gajeel sighed and sat down on his bed, having his hand to his head. He took off the most of his clothes and laid down, trying to sleep. The black-haired mage laid in his bed, with thoughts running through his mind, he also had a feeling someone was watching him. Before falling all into the sleep, Gajeel said something.

"Stay safe…Levy…" Gajeel closed his eyes and felt asleep. A person walked through Gajeel's door, to his bedroom. The person sat down on the bed, looking down at the Dragon Slayer.

"Good… fall asleep, Gajeel" The person looked outside the window. "I will protect your little Shrimp" A smirk came across the person's lips. "After all, I would do anything for…" The person took his/hers/it's head to Gajeel's ear and whispered. "…My slave…" Gajeel shivered.

 _/Hey people there is reading this! Would you please tell me what you think of my story so far ^.^ it would really help me out, A LOT! :3_


	6. Are You Okay?

**Are You Okay?**

 **Next day at the guild.**

Only Mirajane, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Levy was at the guild. Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Natsu and Gray fought, and Lucy, Levy, Happy and Mirajane was talking.

"I'm really tired…" Lucy complained.

"Natsu again?" Mira asked with a big ass smile. Lucy nodded and laid her head down on the bar.

"It's because he liiiiikes her" Happy said.

"Shut up, cat…" Lucy hit him and he felt on the ground. Levy smiled by the little blush her best friend had on her cheeks when she covered her face in her arms.

The door flied right open and everybody stopped what they were doing, even Erza. It was Gajeel, who looked like he just had seen Master Bob from Blue Pegasus in a bikini. He looked all around the guild. The Iron Dragon Slayer even looked under Levy. She blushed a little, but tried to hide it. Gajeel didn't noticed it because he was scared as heck. He finally sat down beside Levy. Everybody went back to what they were doing.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levy turned to him.

"I… I… I…" He couldn't get any word out, he was to shaken. Gajeel's head hit the bar, hard. Lily came flying inside the guild and sat in Levy's lap.

"He haven't slept like he normally do" Lily said, looking at his partner.

"Do you know why?" Levy asked and gave Lily a kiwi. Lily just shrugged.

"Shrimp!?" Gajeel's head jumped up and came really close to Levy's.

"Y-Yeah?" Levy blushed madly.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel looked all over her body. "None had touched you? You are not hurt?" Levy's blush fought with Erza's hair.

"I… I-I'm fine… Thank you…" Levy looked down.

"Why are you looking down? Are you trying to hide for me, that you are not hurt!? Shrimp!?" Gajeel shocked Levy.

"Gajeel, she is fine" Mira said, standing on the other side of the bar. She had a sweet smile on her face. Gajeel sighed and turned around to Mira.

"Thank Marvis…"

"Why do you ask?" Mira asked, with a big smile.

"It's just… um…"

"He heard someone talk to another guy about taking one home and thought it was Levy he talked about" Lily lied. "I told him it wasn't Levy… and I was right as you can see" Lily poked Gajeel. Gajeel nodded. Levy looked up.

"Thank you for caring, Gajeel" Levy hugged Gajeel's arm and smiled. A tinny blush came on both mages.

"No…No need for you to thank…" Gajeel patted on Levy's head.

 **Later that day.**

"I wonder where Ryoko is" Levy looked outside the window.

"Yeah…" Lucy said. "I hope she is okay" As Lucy said that, Ryoko came in through the guild door. She had her normally white-blonde hair and her sunny eyes, with tears in them.

"Ryoko!" Most people yelled.

"OMG, Ryoko! Where have you been?" Mira ran over to Ryoko and hugged her. There came just more tears to Ryoko's eyes as she hugged Mira back.

"I… I found myself…" She hid her face in Mira's right shoulder.

"Shh… it's okay…" Mira tried to calm her down, as she shocked Ryoko's back. "You are back home now…"

"Is it just me or does Ryoko look like Mira and Laxus's child?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Now that you say it, their hair-colours look like it" Levy whispered back. Mira had walked over to a table with Ryoko.

"Ryoko?" Ryoko looked up, trying to take her tears away.

"Yeah?"

"Shall Juvia bring you something?" Juvia smiled down at the girl.

"If I just could get some water… please…"

"Sure" Juvia walked away to get some a glass.

"Did you know that Juvia is a water mage?" Lucy came over to the two girls, with Levy.

"No" Ryoko looked over at Juvia. "I didn't know"

"She is a pretty good water mage" Levy said as she smiled.

"And Gray is in love with her" The matchmaker, Mira said with a big smile.

"You mean that man over there? The stripper?" Ryoko pointed at Gray. The girl's sweat dropped.

"That's him" Lucy said. Juvia was on her way back with the glass she had filled with water and gave it to Ryoko.

"Here you go" Juvia smiled.

"Juvia, are you also in love with Gray?" Ryoko asked. Juvia blushed a little.

"Um…" Juvia looked over at Lucy. "Are you the first, since she say also? Love Rival!" Lucy sweat dropped.

"I don't have feelings for him"

"That's right, because she is in love with Natsu" Mira said.

"Wha…?" Lucy blushed, hard.

"Did someone say my name?" Natsu came over to the girls. "Hey Ryoko" Natsu smiled down at her.

"Yeah, Lucy did" Mira said. Lucy looked over at Mira, with a shocked face. Juvia saw her chance to strike. She pushed to Lucy, so Natsu and hers lips met.

"Sorry… Natsu…" Lucy looked down blushing.

"For what?" Natsu looked confused. Lucy sighed and took Natsu in the arm. They went out through the guild door. Lucy blushed as red as Erza's hair and Natsu… He looked Natsu.

"Yay! 40 NaLu kids!" Mira cheered with a big grin on her face.

"NaLu?" Ryoko asked.

"Mira has given every one of her ships, a ships-name" Levy sweat dropped as Mira found a notebook and cross something over.

"Now the only one missing is GaLe, GruVia and JeRza" Mira smiled. Juvia blushed a little. However, Levy's face was all red.

"You…You missed a couple…" Levy looked down, trying to hide her blush. Mira looked confused.

"It doesn't look like that in my notebook" Mira looked at Levy, who mostly got her own face colour back. She nodded.

"It's called… MiraXus" Levy smiled as Mira blushed.

"That's… not standing in my book" Mira walked away as Levy laughed and Juvia giggled.

"I don't see the funny thing…" Ryoko looked down at the table.

 **Evening at the guild.** _/Sorry I'm doing much time skipping ^.^_

"Master, it's soon night" Levy said as she walked over to Fairy Tails former guild master.

"It sure is" He nodded.

"What are we going to do with Ryoko?" Levy looked over a Ryoko, who played with Lily.

"Mira and Laxus had already fixed that" Master pointed over at those two, there were sitting at the bar.

"Of course" Levy smiled. "What did you guys do?"

"We putted a cage upstairs," Laxus said.

"Do you think it can hold her?"

"We don't know how strong she is, so we have to try us forward" Levy nodded. "However, we need someone to look after her" Master said.

"Who shall that be?" Levy asked.

"I took care of that" Mira smiled big.

"Oh no" Levy looked down.

"You are going to love this Levy" Mira smiled evilly at Levy. "Okay, tonight you and Gajeel are going to look after her"

"I already had guess that…"

"Tomorrow night, Natsu and Lucy are going to look after her. Next is Gray and Juvia. Next one is…" Mira was cut of by Levy.

"You and Laxus, am I right?" Levy smiled. Mira looked down at her paper with a little blush.

"Fine with me" Laxus shrugged.

 _/I'm sorry it is short, but I just had other things to do ^.^'_


	7. The Nightmare

**The Nightmare.**

"So…" Gajeel said. He and levy was sitting upstairs the guild. There was standing a cage in the front of them and inside the cage was standing a bed. The bed wasn't that big, it was meant to fit for a teenager. Inside the bed was laying Ryoko, sleeping. She had just fallen asleep, now Gajeel and Levy just need to wait an hour for 'Ryoko' or whoever she was.

No one in the guild knew if the girl of the night was telling the truth, about her being the real one. Master Makarov believed that maybe she wasn't meant to be here in the first place. None of them.

Tonight, Levy wanted answers. She was going to ask many questions, to this so called 'Ryoko'. However, Gajeel didn't even want to be here, he was only there because Mira forced him and to protect Levy from that monster.

"Something wrong, Gajeel?" Levy turned around to look at Gajeel. She sat by the window, looking out in the night. Levy was a little scared to meet 'Ryoko' again, but she knew that Gajeel was there, so she was only a little scared.

"No…" Gajeel looked at the girl inside the cage. She still had her light-blonde hair. "Not really" Gajeel said as he sighed.

"You know you can tell me, right?" Levy walked over to Gajeel. He didn't want to look at her, if she could see the shame he had in his eyes.

"I know…" He closed his eyes. Why did Levy even trust him? Is it really that easy to forgive him? Questions like that ran through his head. "Shrimp?"

"Yeah?" Levy had gotten used to the nickname, but she still didn't like it. She tried to get eye contact with Gajeel, but he didn't even look at her.

"You know… If anything happen to you, I can't forgive myself…" Gajeel closed his eyes hard, before looking at Levy. "I haven't even forgiven myself for that time"

"Gajeel…" Gajeel cut off levy.

"Why have you even forgive me?" Gajeel looked right into Levy's eyes. Levy could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Why not? After what happened, I met a nice guy" Levy smiled. "Behind all that hard metal, are there a soft guy" Gajeel looked away.

"What if I wasn't…'nice'?" He looked down at the floor. Gajeel fingers interlaced with each other.

"Then…" Levy looked outside, trying to find the right words. She sighed, without wanting to.

"See… then we wouldn't be sitting here together and everyone would hate me…" Gajeel sighed too. Levy looked back at Gajeel.

"But they don't!" Levy stood up and started to yell. Good everybody had gotten home. "You are a Fairy Tail member! That means you are a family member!" Gajeel sighed again. "Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you!?" Tears started to come down Levy's cheek. Gajeel stood up and hugged Levy. Levy couldn't control over her own body, so she hugged Gajeel back. She cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry… I meant to make you sad" Gajeel laid his head upon Levy's head. Levy's tears started to slowly dry.

"Please… don't think that… ever again…" Levy hugged tighter.

"I…" Gajeel looked down at Levy, trying to find the word. She didn't remove her head from his chest. "Promise…" Levy nodded against Gajeel's chest. "You know Shrimp…" Gajeel removed Levy from his chest, so he could look at her. "I have never opened up to a person so much before…" Gajeel smiled at Levy.

"What about Lily?" Levy smiled back at Gajeel.

"Okay… I have never opened up to a…" Gajeel wanted to say shrimp so much, but he didn't because it would ruin the moment. "Human before. You are pretty damn special" Gajeel started to chuckled.

"Thanks Gajeel" Levy smiled up at him.

They stood there for some moments, before hearing someone speak. "That was so sweet" Gajeel and Levy looked the way, the voice came from and it was inside the cage. 'Ryoko' with the black hair and eyes as the night was sitting up, in the bed. She faked her tears, but then had a serious face. "Please step away from each other" 'Ryoko' stood up and walked over the cage. Gajeel and Levy let go of each other, not because 'Ryoko' told them to, but because they was going to be ready for a fight.

"You can't come out of that cage," Levy said. Gajeel was nervous; he knew how strong she was.

"My oh my, I'm stock inside a cage" She said in an overdramatic voice and trying to look like she cared. "Where is my prince in shining armour?" The black-haired woman laughed. "You really think this little cage can hold me here?" She smiled.

"Well…" Levy looked 'Ryoko'. The Night Dragon Slayer took her hand out and touched the metal in the front of her. It flied to left and right. Levy was surprised and her mouth felt to the ground.

"Take care little girl, there could get metal in your mouth" 'Ryoko' walked over to Levy, but was stopped by Gajeel.

"Don't touch her" Gajeel had a serious face. 'Ryoko' just laughed.

"What do we have here?" 'Ryoko' walked closer to Gajeel. "The mighty Gajeel Redfox" She laughed. "Please my dear, get out of my way, I need to talk to this girl so you can come with me" She pushed a little to Gajeel and he just sat down on one of the chairs there was in the room.

"Wha…?" Gajeel looked around, as if he was searching for a chain. Nevertheless, there wasn't, he did it himself. "Please! Don't harm her!" Gajeel yelled as he tried to get out of the chair, but it was useless.

"Sorry my dear, I can't promise" She turned her face to Levy. "You must be Levy McGarden, am I right?" 'Ryoko' smiled as she walked closer. Levy was lost for words. The woman there was standing in the front of her, had just made Gajeel sit down; at his own will!

The only thing Levy could do was nod.

"I'm pleased to meet you" 'Ryoko' smiled as she took out her hand. "If we haven't met before…" Levy took 'Ryoko's' hand and shocked it. Before Levy could see it coming, she was against the wall. She was a little above the floor, with 'Ryoko's' hand around her neck. "I'm Ryoko DayNight" Levy tried to push her away, without use. "However, you can call me Night" Night smiled.

Gajeel couldn't look at this, so he used all the power he had and made his arm into a sword. He made a big cut; on the arm, Night was holding Levy. Some of her blood hit Levy and it disappeared into her. The scar also soon disappeared. Night looked at Gajeel with a smirk.

"Was that the only thing you could do?"

"Please…" Gajeel had used all of his energy on that. "Don't kill… her" He looked at Levy with worried eyes.

"Who do you think I am?" Night tried to look overdramatic. She laid her free hand on her heart. "I'm offend" She looked the other way, but quickly turned back. "I won't… not yet" Night let go of Levy and walked over Gajeel. Levy hit the ground, hard. She took deep breaths. Night looked Gajeel in the eyes. He shivered, as Night whispered into Gajeel's ear. "I won't tell her our little secret; I think you should tell her. That would be more fun"

Before she stood up, she planted a kiss on his left cheek and walked over to the window. "I will answer your questions another time, Ms. McGarden" Night said as she jumped out of the window.

Gajeel could move again, once Night was gone and ran over to Levy. "Shrimp!?" Gajeel lifted Levy up and sat her on a chair.

"Is she…" Levy coughed. "Gone?" Gajeel nodded.

"She is; however, are you okay?" He looked down at her, with worried eyes. Levy tried to smile, but failed.

"I'm fine" She stood up and tried to walk over to the door, but was sat down again by Gajeel.

"It doesn't seem like it"

"I only lost my breath, I'm fine" Gajeel sighed.

"I will let Wendy look at you tomorrow, to see if you are telling the truth.

The next day at the guild, after Wendy had been looking at Levy, with Gajeel close behind; Levy was sitting at the bar with Mira, The Master, Lucy and of course; Gajeel.

"She just left after that?" Lucy asked, with worry in her voice. Levy nodded.

"And then she said 'I will answer your questions another time, Ms. McGarden'" Levy looked down at the bar.

"Are there something you aren't telling us?" Master asked. Levy haven't told them that Night kissed Gajeel on the cheek. Gajeel then said something.

"She have told everything" Gajeel didn't want to tell it either, because then he probably have to tell that he has met Night in the past.

"Very well, but if there is anything, tell me, am I clear?" He looked from Gajeel to Levy and back to Gajeel. They both nodded. "Good" The Master jumped down from the table. "If you need me I will be at my office" Then he disappeared.

"I think I know who the real Ryoko is…" Lucy said. Levy nodded.

"It's the nice light-blonde girl we see at the day," Levy said. "Because if Night was the real, she wouldn't have me to call her night, then she would want to be called Ryoko" Gajeel looked over at Lily there was sitting at a table with Wendy, Charla and Happy.

"Shrimp?" He looked at Levy. "Wants to grab some food?"

"Um… sure…" Levy jumped down from the chair and started to walk out of the guild. Gajeel yelled to Lily, that he should come. They three mages of Fairy Tail disappeared into the busy city.

"They do know that they can buy food here, right?" Lucy turned to Mira. Mira just smiled.

"Let them have their moment" Mira took a glass to clean. "So how did it went yesterday?" Mira smirked.

"Yesterday?"

"You know…" Mira looked over at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "With Natsu"

"Oh… Well… We are… Sort of…" Lucy looked down with a big ass blush. Erza's hair and her face was having a sword match. "Girlfriends and boyfriends…"

"I knew it!" Mira yelled. Everyone looked at Mira. Lucy covered her mouth with right hand.

"Mira, shhhh! Not everyone in the guild needs to know" Mira removed Lucy hand.

"Does Levy know?" Mira looked at the guild doors. "After all, she is your best friend" Lucy looked down.

"No, she doesn't know… She has her own problem right now" Lucy looked at the guild doors too. "Do you think Night will go after Levy?" Lucy looked back at Mira, who looked down at the glass she had in her hand.

"Hopefully not… but I have a feeling she will…" Mira sighed. She hoped that Night wouldn't hurt Levy, but she knew that Night would go after Levy and none will stop her. "I think Gajeel and Levy should look after Night tonight too…" Mira looked at Lucy.

"Huh? Why do you think that?" Lucy looked surprised.

"It's just… I have a feeling that Levy and Gajeel aren't telling the whole truth… and that Night has something against them…" Mira started to walk up to Masters office. "Hopefully, they will get something out of Night" Mira disappeared.

As Mira disappeared into the office, Gray walked into the guild with a girl on his back.

"You found her?" Erza asked as she walked over to Gray.

"Gray-sama care about Ryoko, it is so sweet" Juvia said as she walked over to Gray.

"I found her in the woods" Gray looked back at the shacking Ryoko. Her eyes was closed tightly. "She has been shacking since I found her" Lucy jumped down from her seat and walked over to her comrades. She laid a hand on Ryoko's back, but Ryoko just tighten her grip, in Gray's jacket.

"Ryoko?" Lucy asked. Ryoko opened her eyes slowly as she recognised Lucy's voice.

"I…" Ryoko started. Team Natsu watched Ryoko closely. "I got to find Levy and Gajeel" Ryoko jumped down from Gray's back, but as quick as she jumped down, she landed on the ground.

"Take it easy, Ryoko," Gray said. "You are very low on powers right now" Gray helped her up.

"Why do you need to find Gajeel and Levy?" Lucy asked as she walked closer to Ryoko, if she should fall again.

"I had a nightmare…" Ryoko said. "It was about me, them and another, someone there looked like me. I was there, but I couldn't do anything… The girl there looked like me, harming them…" Ryoko looked up at her guild mates. "It felt so real!" Ryoko ran out of the door, before the others could do anything.

"I'm going after her" Natsu was about to run out of the guild, but was stopped by Erza.

"No, let her. She need to do this…" Erza said as she let go of Natsu.

"It's like she saw what Night was doing" Lucy said to herself.


	8. Drunk 'Date'

**Drunk** ** _'Date'_**

At a new café, Gajeel, Levy and Lily was sitting and talking. They was waiting for a waiter to come. Gajeel was a little pissed that none was and serving them. Levy just sweat dropped. The café called "Reddie's Café", and it was pretty busy for being a new café. People say that the person there owned the café, loved to eat people and that was what was in the foot. Some also said that a person there once worked there, had become a God because of Reddie. None knew if Reddie was a girl or a boy. So many rumours and none knew if they were true.

At some point, a waiter finally came over the Fairy Tail mages. It was a girl there had long, long blue hair. The hair reached to her calf. Her hair was lighter that Levy's, mostly like Happy's fur, just a little lighter. She had brown eyes, but it looked like they were black, you could only see that they were brown at the summer. The girl had the black and blood red uniform on. It looked good on her, because she had the right forms on her body. The uniform was a T-shirt there stopped under the breasts and shorts there were really short. She had a light-brown skin colour. Men was falling for her fast.

"Hello, sorry for the long wait, how can I please you tonight" She smiled down at the mages. Levy thought she was nice. She looked at the sign there were over her left breast. There was standing 'Reddie's Café: Nikki'.

"Hello Nikki, I would like some water, a sandwich and a kiwi juice for Lily" Levy smiled as she pointed at Lily. Nikki nodded and wrote down. The smile never left her lips. This girl was something new. "Have you just move here to town?" Nikki was surprised by the question, but her smile didn't disappeared.

"Yeah, it is a nice town" She came down to Gajeel and Levy's height, since they were sitting down. "Let me tell you guys a secret" Her smile got bigger. "I only came to this town, so I could met a man I met for a long time ago" She stood up. "What people do for love?" Nikki giggled.

"They do a lot," Levy also giggled. Gajeel didn't wanted to interrupt the girls. He also thought that Levy looked cute when she giggled. A pink tiny blush came on his cheeks.

"Anything you want, sir?" Nikki asked Gajeel. He was thrown out of his thought.

"Um, just a beer"

"Very well, thanks for the talk… um…" Nikki looked down at the mages.

"I'm Levy McGarden," Levy pointed at Gajeel. "And he is Gajeel Redfox" Levy smiled. Nikki returned the smile.

"Does that mean you guys are from Fairy Tail?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah" Gajeel said. He just wanted to end their conversation with Nikki.

"Awesome! Just a moment, then your food and drinks will be here" Nikki disappeared with a nod. Levy then turned her head to Gajeel. She smiled and laughed.

"Something wrong, Shrimp?" Gajeel lifted his eyebrow. Levy shocked her head.

"Not really, just thought about something," Levy said as she smiled. Gajeel nodded. The mages talked about random things, until the things they had ordered came.

"One beer, a glass of water, a sandwich and a kiwi juice" Nikki said as she putted the things on the table. "Have a good day, Sir Gajeel, Sir Lily and Ms. McGarden" As Nikki disappeared, Levy shivered.

"Something wrong, Levy?" Lily said as he took a sip of his juice. Levy sighed as Gajeel again raised an eyebrow.

"It's just when she said Ms. McGarden, it reminded of Night" Levy sighed, wishing Night didn't kissed Gajeel on the cheek. She somehow wished it were her, just in another situation. Lily looked confused.

"Who is Night?" Lily asked as he looked from Levy to Gajeel and back at Levy. Both Gajeel and Levy sighed. Lily now somehow wished he didn't asked.

"You remember when we were at the beach; Ryoko suddenly had black hair and eyes as the night?" Levy said as Lily nodded. "Well, yesterday night, she called herself Night" Levy looked down at the table. She didn't know if she should tell him about the kiss.

"And then Creeper kissed me on the cheek…" Gajeel said as he looked away. Lily then felt off the table, because he couldn't sit at the chair. Levy sighed. "I know the feeling… don't make it worse than it is!" Gajeel then looked at Lily, there was in shock at the ground. Lily couldn't breath. Gajeel took the beer down and asked for a new one. He wanted that kiss out of the head. Nikki came over with more than one, but didn't say anything. Her face told her she didn't wanted to interrupt what was happening.

Levy looked as Gajeel took all the beers down, as she ate her sandwich. Lily haven't said anything about the kiss. Well, none had said anything except Gajeel there was yelling for more beer. He had gotten serious drunk. Levy sighed over how drunk Gajeel was.

"Shrimp…?" Levy looked up at Gajeel. He was holding a beer in the front of her. "Want some?" He said in a sweet tone. She had never really heard that tone coming from Gajeel, so she was a little surprised.

"I think I'm going home," Lily said as he flied away. Levy waved.

"Gajeel, you know I don't drink…" She tried to push away the beer, but Gajeel kept it in the front of her.

"Come on Shorty, just a little wouldn't harm ya" He smirked at her. A little pink blush came on Levy's cheek.

"O-Okay, but only a little" She took the beer and took some of it down. It ended up with her, drinking the whole beer.

"Yay!" Gajeel cheered. "The Shrimp finally became a man" He then started to laugh. Levy laughed with him.

"You know I can never be man" Levy took one more of Gajeel's beers.

"I hope not, course then I would have to be gay" Levy spit all the beer in Gajeel's face. They both started to laugh. The two Fairies then ordered more beers and drank them all. Levy started to laugh all the time and Gajeel began to say sweet things to Levy.

It soon became evening and Gajeel and Levy had was really drunk. Probably more drunk than Cana ever had been. Gajeel was really flirting now and everything there came out of Levy was even a laugh or she was flirting back at Gajeel.

Gajeel and Levy was now sitting beside each other, flirting with each other. While they were flirting, they had eye contact and they never left each other. Their faces came closer to each other as the words came slow out of their mouths. Levy had closes her eyes, ready for what happens next. When their lips where only millimetres from each other, a girl yelled at them.

Levy and Gajeel ignored the girl yelling at them. Their lips met each other. They closed their eyes. Levy slung her arms around Gajeel's neck and Gajeel putted his hands on her hips, to take her closer. Gajeel wanted to taste every bit of Levy's mouth, and Levy gave him permission to. He explored every corner he could. Soon Gajeel and Levy needed air, and they let their lips go from each other, but didn't move their heads away.

Once again, the girl was yelling their names; they looked the way the yell came from. It was Ryoko. She was a little red in the face, because she has just witnessed her guild mate's first kiss.

Gajeel and Levy had gotten a less drunk and remembered what they did. Both their faces was scarlet red, probably more. Ryoko walked slowly over to them, somehow asking permission to come over to them. Levy looked down on the table; it looked like her head was on fire.

"Gajeel? Levy?" Ryoko asked when she stood beside the table, also a little red in the face. She didn't knew what to do, but she had to say, what she was here to say. It was very important, probably not at the moment.

"H-Hi… R-Ryoko" Levy said, trying so hard to smile at her. If people know the feeling, then it felt like smoke coming out of her ears of embarrassment. Gajeel was looking out the window, trying not to look at Levy.

"I…" It was really hard to say it. She was also embarrassed, not as much as Gajeel and Levy, but still. Ryoko shock it of her. "I have some important to tell you" She got a serious voice and face. Gajeel and Levy's faces got surprised, because they have never seen her like this. "I had a nightmare yesterday…"

"What kind of nightmare?" Levy asked.

"It was about us and another girl there looked like me…" Ryoko looked down. She sighed before looking up again. "She had black hair, black eyes and was a taller than me, but she looked still like me" Gajeel and Levy looked at each other, a little blush came on their faces. Ryoko yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Every well…" Levy stood up. Gajeel and Ryoko looked at her. "I have to… Ouch…" Levy held her hand to her head. She had gotten a headache of all the drinking.

"Are you okay, Shorty?" Gajeel stood up, trying to support her. She shook her head.

"I'm okay, just a little headache" She smiled at him. "I need to talk with master" Levy looked down at Ryoko, there had fallen asleep on the table. Gajeel and Levy panicked. "Gajeel! Take her on your back! We need to hurry!" Gajeel did as told and lifted Ryoko up on his back and ran with Levy to the guild.

"This is not going to end well…" Gajeel said as he ran faster. He didn't want Night to wake up on his back. Just think what she would do to him. Gajeel shivered with the thought. Got to keep moving.

 ** _/ Maybe a little short, but it was 10.40 here in Denmark, Night people! xD_**


	9. Stealing My Slave Kiss

**Stealing My Slave Kiss.**

"Master!" Levy yelled when she came inside the guild, with Gajeel and Ryoko. Everyone turned their head and looked surprised that the mages was back. Levy and Gajeel ran over to Mira and she pointed upstairs to the master's office. They ran upstairs as everyone looked at them with worried eyes. As the mages ran inside the office, master Makarov jumped down from the chair.

"Put her in the cage, it has been upgraded" The two of them ran inside the room with the cage. Gajeel let Ryoko down in the bed and locked it up after stepping out. He sighed as he sat down on the chair in the front of the cage. Makarov came inside the room. "Everyone in the guild will be here tonight, just if she curses some problem" Gajeel and Levy nodded and Makarov left the mages to the girl, for now.

"That was close…" Levy said as she looked at Ryoko. Gajeel nodded, just tired of this already. Couldn't Night just leave them alone? Levy sighed, wishing the same. "Gajeel…?" Gajeel didn't answer, lost in his thoughts. Levy then started to ask the question, she had thought about, since Ryoko interrupted their night out. "Do you ever think this can stop?" Gajeel then looked at her.

"One day… hopefully…" Gajeel looked inside the cage, knowing that he soon would look inside those lifeless eyes, he once had himself. "Don't get your hopes down, okay? Then I would lose all hope too"

"Are you telling me, that I'm the only reason you haven't given up on Ryoko yet? Are you still drunk?" Levy smiled, hoping he wasn't that drunk anymore. Gajeel grinned as he looked up at the bookworm.

"100% sober" He then smirked, as Levy was blushing a little. A sound came from the cage and both mages looked over at it. Ryoko's light-blonde hair was starting to turn black. Levy was thinking about some questions, maybe she could get answers tonight.

Night sat up and looked at the two Fairies. First Levy then Gajeel and back at Levy. A smirk came on to Night's lips. "Hello… friends…" Night stood up and laid her left hand on her hip.

"We are not your friends…" Gajeel said as he looked like he would kill Night right away.

"Come on Gajeel, you guys mean a lot to me" Night did an overdramatic move with closed eyes. Both Levy and Gajeel knew she was lying.

"Night…"

"Hm?" Night looked over at Levy with a confused look. Levy looked into Night's eyes without fear. Night was surprised, this was the first time someone had ever done that. "Something you wants to share with me, little girl?"

"You said… you would answer some of my questions," Night thought about it for a second.

"Now that you mention it, I did promise you that" Night sat down on the bed again. "Ask away, girl" Night smirked. "But first, I have a question you maybe can answer for me…" Levy looked confused at the woman in the front of her. "When the moon is standing highest on the sky, is it the best time for the night to come? When the night is longest, is it then time for a single fight? Can the night even own something? Do the night even have the right to fight?"

"That was more than one question…" Gajeel said as he crossed his arms. Levy thought about all the questions there just has been slammed in her face.

"No need to answer them now, Ms. McGarden… but just think about them" Night smirked as she laid down. "Now it's your turn" she closed her eyes and laid her hands behind her head.

"Why are you here?"

"Business"

"Are you going to harm anybody?"

"Only if you stand in my way" Night sat up and looked over at Levy. "One last question, girl… this is getting boring…" Levy thought again, for a question there was really important, maybe something important for the guild or…

"Where do you know Gajeel from?" Levy said, not looking at the Iron Dragon Slayer beside her. Gajeel froze. Did she just ask a question, Gajeel wished she never should have thought about? Yes, yes she did. Gajeel knew that Levy and the guild one day was going to know his past with Night, but was it really the right time for them to know?

Night smirked and looked at Gajeel. "Yes, Gajeel, how do we know each other…?" Levy looked at Gajeel, with a little smile, but there was worry in it. Gajeel couldn't get himself to say anything. "I won't say anything, I promise" Night's smirk grew bigger. She was playing good. ' _Maybe this will keep her away from him.'_ Night thought to herself.

"I-I…" Gajeel looked at the ground.

"Gajeel?" Levy was now worried about her comrade, well; she was that the most of the time. Gajeel sighed.

"Promise me… you won't tell the others…" Gajeel looked away as Levy nodded. "I'm… her…" Gajeel was cut off by Night.

"My slave!" Night said as she laughed evilly. She couldn't wait anymore, Levy needed to know that Night was owning Gajeel.

Levy was in shock. One of her best friends was a slave to someone, that evil. The strong and though Iron Dragon Slayer, was someone's slave. Even Night's slave. The girl they all met a few days ago. A girl they never had met before owned the man Levy truly loved. Ryoko Night owned Gajeel Redfox.

"Surprised, Levy?" Night licked her lips, to prove that she soon would come out of the cage. "And you stole his first kiss… You know that it is bad to steal" Night smirked at she opened the cage door. "It's time for the punishment for stealing" Night walked past Gajeel and Levy, over to the door, there lead to the guildhall.

"Night! Stop!" Levy yelled, when Night had stepped outside of the door. "Please don't harm anyone!"

"Stealing is a crime, so I could have made you go to prison… but that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Night started to walk down the stairs, with a smirk on but you could see that she was somehow hurt.


	10. Night VS Fairy Tail

**Night VS Fairy Tail:**

Downstairs in the guildhall, Jet and Droy had just walked inside, greeting everyone. They sat down in the front of Mira. She had a confused look on her face.

"Where have you guys been?" She asked the two male members of Shadow Gear.

"We have been out of the city," Droy said. Jet looked around.

"Where is Levy?" Jet looked over at Lucy, who was talking with Natsu and Happy, probably calling them idiots. Mira pointed upstairs, worry crossed her face.

"She is taking care of our newest member, Ryoko Day" She tried to smile, but she failed big time.

"Ryoko Day?" Jet asked.

"I have heard of her, well I think it is her, but her name was Ryoko Night," Droy said, thinking what he had heard.

"Someone said my name?" A voice said. All the mages of Fairy Tail turned the way the voice came from. Night was standing in the bottom of the stairs. Gajeel and Levy upstairs of it. Levy looked at Jet and Droy, smiling, but there was worry in her eyes. "Ah... Sarusuke and Droy, isn't it just wonderful for you two to join us" Night smiled. "What have you heard about me?"

"Um..." Droy shuttered. He was scared of this girl there was standing and smiling evil to him. This wasn't good.

"Don't touch them!" Levy yelled. Night looked up at Levy with a smirk.

"I just wanted to meet my new friends, is that so wrong?" Night turned to look at Droy and Jet. "Hello, my name is Ryoko Night" She smiled.

"Then you are The Dragon Slayer from Time Dragon!" Droy said in shock, as well as the most in the guild. Night laughed. She looked over at Droy again, but heard Master Makarov walk over to Levy and Gajeel.

"Time Dragon? Isn't that...?" Lucy said as she looked at Natsu, scared of being right.

"A dark guild" Makarov said, looking down at Night. She smirked.

"That is my home" She looked at the mages before her. "Well, it was..." She closed her eyes as she crossed her arms. A little tsk sound came out of her mouth. "They beat the grab out of Ryoko and removed my guild mark" She putted her hand to her chin. "Wonder what Master Akuma have said to that..."

"Night..." Master was standing beside her and looking at the other guild members. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. Night laughed, looking up at Gajeel and back at Makarov.

"Both for business and pleasure" She smirked as she jumped on top of the bar. "And if one of you stands in my way for that, I will not hesitate to kill you" She looked at Levy with a serious look. It was like knifes. However, Levy didn't care; she would protect Gajeel no matter what, but of course, she was going to talk with Gajeel later.

"I will not let you harm any of my nakamas!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon Iron's Fist!" A flaming fist came flying towards Night, but as last time, it missed. Natsu hit the wall behind the bar and Night laughed at it.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and ran over to her boyfriend. She took him in her arms. The most of the guild attacked Night, but also missed. She just laughed over that the number one guild, was this weak. "Why are you doing this!?" Lucy yelled with tears in her eyes. Night didn't answer her question.

"Night, please stop!" Gajeel yelled. He couldn't see her eyes, but she was smirking. "Oh no... Everyone! Out of the guild!" Gajeel yelled to his guild mates. Everyone looked at Gajeel. He was dead scared, course he knew what soon was going to happen. The Fairies ran to the guild door. However, it was locked. They tried to tear it down with their magic powers, but it was useless.

There was some sort of black mist around the door. None could see what it was, but they could feel magic power coming from it. Suddenly, the door disappeared. Everyone was in shock, but tried to run out of the door again. However, they still couldn't get through. A laugh came through the guild. Everyone shivered, but not Levy. She was not going to be afraid, not this time.

"Some stupid fairies, do you think I would let all the fun go," She laugh again. "And wouldn't you want to safe your little friend of yours?" Night lifted Lily up. He had the same black mist around his neck; he tried to struggle to get free, but failed.

"Lily!" Levy yelled, tears tried to come up to her eyes, but refused to let them go.

"Let my damn cat go!" Gajeel yelled. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Hitting Night in the face, but the scar disappeared short after. Gajeel tried everything he got, but it wouldn't work. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Night moved away, so it missed.

"I can make a deal with you guys" Night smirked. Gajeel faced dropped to zero.

'Oh no! Not a deal!' Gajeel thought, but he knew that was the only thing they could do to get Lily back. "What deal?"

"Yay!" Night cheered. "The fairy wants to make a deal with me again" She smirked down at him. "I will give back your cat if..."

"You are not getting Gajeel!" Levy yelled, running in the front of Gajeel. "He stays here, so do Lily!" Levy looked right into Night's eyes. "Solid Script: Fire!" Fire came flying towards Night, but again, that spell also missed.

"Every well, when you decided to give me what I want, I will keep Lily here" Night then disappeared into the night, through a window again. Levy felt to the ground, finally the tears came out. Gajeel took her into him and said.

"We are going to get back Lily and beat Night, I promise..." He laid his head on top of Levy's head.

"Thanks..." She sobs. "Thanks Gajeel.

 ** _/Comment what you think ^.^ it will help a lot :3_**

 ** _~Ryo_**


	11. Kouki

**Kouki.**

After the fight with Night and the guild members of Fairy Tail could go out of the door, they started to search for Night and Lily. They search everywhere near the guild and Magnolia. However, none found anything.

In the morning when the last member came home from their search and told they didn't found anything, Gajeel became pissed. Everyone tried to calm him down, without any use. He destroyed almost everything in the guild, also beating some of the guild mates, because they stood in his way.

When Gajeel stood beside the bar, Levy tried to calm him down, the guild doors opened. A boy, with hair and eyes as the colour as the moon stood in the door. He had tan skin, was walking in a white shirt, had white shoes on and had white pants on. If he didn't had his tan skin, people would think he was a ghost. The boy had Ryoko in his arms, bridal style, and Lily was laying on her stomach. They both had bruise and scars all over their bodies. Nobody said anything, when the boy walked over to the bar.

"I believe this is your members," The boy said as he stood in the front of Master Makarov. Makarov nodded as he spoke.

"Thank you boy" Master pointed over at Gajeel and the boy walked over to him. Gajeel took Ryoko into his arms, laid her down on the table, took Lily and laid him down. They were unconscious. Master Makarov walked over to his children, and spoke. "What is your name, child?" The boy looked down at the short master before him and bowed.

"My name is Kouki Leivo, I'm a traveller" He looked over at the unconscious Fairy Tail members. "I found them in the hotel I stay at this morning. I had been up all night looking at stars" Kouki looked back at the master of Fairy Tail. "Is there a reason they were in my hotel room?"

"I don't know the reason, but Ryoko here has another person inside her there has control over their body at night, and she calls herself Night" Makarov jumped up to a chair and sat down. "Do you know anything about Ryoko Night, The Dragon Slayer from Death Signs?" Makarov asked. Kouki thought for a moment, before answering.

"I have heard when I travelled past the city the guild is in, she was kicked out and now they are searching for her" Worry came on to Kouki face. "Something happened?"

"We don't know for sure" Makarov looked over at Ryoko and sighed. "Good we have our members back"

"I thank you for finding our friends," Levy said as she stepped over to Kouki and Master Makarov, with a smile. Kouki returned the smile.

"No need to thank me, I just did what felt right" He looked down at Ryoko. "You know..." Kouki started.

"Know what?" Levy asked.

"Uh, nothing" Kouki then suddenly became nervous, closed his eyes and smiled nervously. "Never mind it" He looked over at the guild doors. "Well, I better keep going" Kouki smiled to the Fairy Tail mages. "Hope to see you guys again" He walked over to Ryoko and whispered, so none could hear it, not even The Dragon Slayers. Kouki had learned that a few years ago. "Hopefully you break free soon" Kouki smiled and waved when he walked out of the guild. Most people waved back.

"He was nice," Levy said as she sat beside Gajeel, looking at Lily. She smiled up at Gajeel.

"He was okay..." Gajeel crossed his arms. "Maybe he was lying..."

"What do you think he was lying about?" Levy asked, as she looked confused at Gajeel.

"That he was looking at stars. Maybe he works for Creeper and that's probably why Lily passed out, he was overpowered by Creeper and Moonie," Levy thought for a moment, before looking at Gajeel again.

"Now I know the real reason you call Ryoko Creeper, it was Night you were thinking about," Levy giggled. "However, why are you calling Kouki Moonie?" Levy turned her body to Gajeel, so she could look probably at him. He sighed.

"Are your eyes that bad? It is probably because of all that reading. You start seeing everything in black and white" Levy crossed her arms and looked away with closed eyes, still having her body to Gajeel. "His hair and eyes had the same colour as the moon, that's the reason" Levy turned her head to Gajeel again.

"Why do you need to give everyone a nickname?" Levy asked. Gajeel shrugged.

"It's just my thing, Shrimp" Gajeel grinned.

Two hours, Ryoko started to wake up. She took Lily to her, saying; I'm sorry, all the time. Everyone came over to look at her. Tears was streaming down her cheek, but none dared to touch her. She then sat up, rubbing her eyes and having Lily in her lap. Lily was still unconscious, probably because he took the worse beating. Ryoko yawned and looked at her guild mates.

"You okay, Ryoko?" Lucy asked, with a worried smile. Natsu was standing behind her, holding her hand tight. He was afraid, maybe Night suddenly got enough energy to break through and hurt her.

"I'm..." Ryoko looked right into the air, looking like she was half-dead. "Who was that boy?" She looked around at her friends. Everyone looked around, seeing nothing

"Who? There is no boy..." Juvia said, holding close to Gray. He took her tight into him. Yesterday, when they searched for Night, Juvia and Gray was searching together. Gray somehow felt on top of Juvia. Blushing hard, Juvia kissed him. They kissed for two minutes, before stopping for air. Gray said he loved her and she cried of joy. Therefore, now Juvia's biggest wish came true; Gray is hers.

"The boy... there brought... Lily and I... here" Ryoko voice changed a little, not sounding like Night, but someone else. Everyone then understood.

"He left two to three hours ago" Erza said as she pointed at the guild door. Ryoko then ran out of the door, still having Lily in her arms. Someone told her to take him with her.

"Ryoko!" People yelled after her.

"She is not taking my cat with her!" Gajeel yelled as he ran after her.

"I'm going with him, so he don't destroy anything" Levy ran after the two Dragon Slayers.

With Kouki, there had just packed his things and was about to leave Magnolia once again. He sighed, wishing it were this city he could have got some answers. However, something good happened, not like last time. Last time Kouki was in Magnolia, this some sort of blue thing attacked him, saying; have you seen my fish! Then flying away again. That was just the normal thing he was attacked by. After hour or so, this black short haired and red eyed, guy came up to him asking, moreover yelling; Have you seen my cay!? He is walking in a fro costume! Kouki was shocked, but said polite: No. When it became afternoon, after more things happened, promising himself not to speak about to anyone, he was attacked by a pink haired guy yelling; Want to fight me!? A blonde-haired person took him away. Thank Mavis for that. That was just one of the days he stayed there.

Kouki sighed, looking back. He could see the Fairy Tail guildhall. The moon-coloured man turned around to walk, but was stopped by someone yelling his name. He turned around to find the girl and cat he found this morning.

"Ryoko?"

"Kouki..."


	12. The Small & Big Promises

**The Small & Big Promises**

The girl with light-blonde hair stood before the moon-coloured man, with tears eyes. Kouki was in shock. He had never tried this before, because when he was little, he had a big sister. However, she never cried in front of him.

Ryoko then felt to her knees, as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Kouki took a step closer, with shacking hands in the front of him. He could see that the girl was sad, but he didn't knew why. Kouki then got to his knees and hugged her.

They just sat there for a few moments, before breaking the hug. Kouki could see her tears started to dry slowly, but there was still a few. Ryoko tried to smile, but she failed.

"What is wrong, Ryoko?" Kouki asked with a soft voice.

"I…" Ryoko looked into Kouki's eyes. "Thank you…"

"Uh…" Was that the only reason she came here? Why was she then crying? "Your welcome" Kouki smiled.

"Where you going?" Ryoko asked.

"Um… where the wind lead me" Kouki looked the way the wind blew. "That's a thing I have been doing over the years" He looked back at Ryoko. Kouki's face turned from smiling to in shock. Ryoko once again, was crying. "W-why are you crying?"

"D-do you n-need to l-leave?" Ryoko's voice was shacking. Kouki sighed, as he took Ryoko's hand.

"Yes…" Kouki closed his eyes. "I need to…"

"Can't you stay?" Ryoko hugged Kouki out of nowhere. "Just a little longer…" Kouki could feel the salty water on his back. He sighed again.

"I'm sorry…" He broke the hug, so he could look at her. "I will come back, I promise" Kouki smiled. Ryoko's face lighted up with happiness and hugged Kouki again.

"Thank you! I will wait for you, I promise that" Kouki hugged back at those words. However, the hug broke after some moments and Kouki stood up. He helped Ryoko up on her feet and smiled to her.

"See you, Ryoko!" Kouki smiled as he waved goodbye to Ryoko and she returned it. "Take care of your little friend," He turned around and kept walking. Ryoko watched him walk away, until she couldn't see him anymore.

She looked down at Lily. Apparently, he was awake the whole time Ryoko and Kouki talked, because he had this big smile on. However, after the beating last night, he had closed his left eye.

"Good morning, Lily-sama" Ryoko said with a smile.

"Just Lily is fine" He smiled back. "You're okay?"

"I'm okay, why do you ask?" Ryoko sat down and sat Lily in the front of her.

"Um… no reason" Lily sweat dropped. The guild had decided not to tell Ryoko about Night, because she would probably panic.

"Oh, okay" Ryoko smiled down at the black exceed, and he couldn't hold the smile back. She could make everyone smile.

"Lily! Ryoko!" Someone yelled their names and they looked that way. It was Gajeel and Levy. They had looked all over town to find them and then, they have just been sitting here and was holding a tea party!

"Oh, Gajeel-sama and Levy-kun" Ryoko smiled. "I'm sorry I ran off with Lily" She stood up and bowed, apology.

"It's oka-…" Gajeel cut Levy off.

"Don't you dare run off with my cat!" Gajeel yelled in Ryoko's face. "What would you do if I ran off with your cat!?" Ryoko looked down.

"My…cat…" The three mages looked at Ryoko, watching every step she did. Tears came to her eyes.

"Nice done, Gajeel" Levy said as she pointed at Ryoko. "Look what you did!" Levy hugged Ryoko. "It's okay… Don't take it too hard, Gajeel doesn't know what he says"

"Hey!" Levy glared at Gajeel. If look could kill, Gajeel was dead for long time ago.

"Wants to have a girl day? Just the two of us?" Levy smiled at Ryoko, and she returned the smile.

"That would be nice, Levy-kun"

"May I come too?" Lily asked, flying beside the two girls.

"But, you are not a girl" Ryoko said with a faint blush. "Or maybe…"

"I'm 100 percent male" Lily sweat dropped, as Levy giggled.

"Are you just going to leave me alone?" Gajeel asked, as Lily turned around to Gajeel.

"Yep" Lily said as he turned to the girls again. "Shall we get going?" The girls nodded and started to walk. After a while, Gajeel stood all alone on one of the street of Magnolia. He signed.

"Stupid cat…" Gajeel turned around, not walking to guild. He walked to the woods of Magnolia. _'Maybe this is good for me. Maybe I need time for myself…'_ Gajeel thought to himself as he stepped into the woods.

Gajeel sat down in the front of a tree, resting. Slowly, he felt into the sleep, course Levy and Gajeel haven't slept for day because of Night. Gajeel started to dream.

 _"_ _Levy!" Gajeel yelled, sitting against the guildhall's wall. The world was falling from each other. There was no place to hide from this chaos. Many of the Fairy Tail mages had died from this horror and other people from other guilds. Only because of one person. Ryoko Night. Everyone was scared of that name._

 _Gajeel was standing in the front of Night with Levy beside her. Levy has lost her mind in this madness. No, she had sold it to Night. Levy had sold her mind to Night because of one thing. Therefore, she wouldn't harm her friends in her guild and everyone else that she knew. Levy McGarden was lost forever._

 _"_ _Levy! Levy come to your senses! This isn't you! Night broke her promise!" Night chuckled. However, Gajeel was right. Night couldn't hold her back, when she looked down at her own guild mates. Them, having fear in their eyes. They knew it had come to an end and none could save them, because Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, The Take Over Siblings, Laxus, The Thunder Legion, Makarov, Cana and Gildarts only ones there could save them._

 _Of course, Jellal tried to help, so he sacrificed his life for Erza's. Lucy and Natsu died together in a hug. Juvia had stepped in the front of Gray, so he wouldn't die. However, right after, he died as well. Wendy saved the exceeds. The two youngest of The Take Over Siblings and The Thunder Legion died together. Mira and Laxus tried to protect Master Makarov, but he moved them away, so he died first. After that, Laxus and Mira died together. Cana and Gildarts was the last ones to die. Gildarts tried to protect Cana, but failed. Cana died first and then Gildarts._

 _The exceeds ran to Levy and get her to her senses, but also failed. Night came over and said to Levy that she should kill them. She killed Happy and Charla. However, she couldn't kill Lily. Night then did the job, but before she did, she asked where the last strong member of Fairy Tail was. Lily already knew whom she was talking about, but he didn't tell her. However, he did tell her that this would never be forgotten. After that, he got a hand through his chest._

 _"_ _Levy…" Gajeel said with sadness in his voice. He wished he just had walked with Night the night he first met her. "Night! Why have you done all of this!?" Gajeel tried to stand, but Levy kicked him down._

 _"_ _I did just what felt right… I wanted my slave!" Night started to laugh. "And now, I got a new puppet..." Night looked over at Levy with a smirk._

 _"_ _Don't you dare touch her!" Gajeel's rage took over his body. For Levy's sake, he pushed her away and she flew into a wall. Gajeel jumped on Night and they fought. Just as Gajeel would land the last, he stopped._

 _"_ _G-Gajeel…" Gajeel turned his head to where Levy was laying. There was tears in her eyes. "W-why did you this?" Gajeel was speechless. Had Levy come back, right before he had pushed her away? Did it look like when he fought Night, that he wanted her? Had he broke her, when he tried to save her? Gajeel stood up, about to run over to Levy, he was kicked down from behind. Night laughed._

 _"_ _Do you really think I'm that weak?" Gajeel had already lost the most of his magic power and energy, but did struggle. "Why use all that energy now, when you can use it later?" A smirk came on to Nights lips. "Levy!" Night yelled._

 _"_ _Yes, Master?" Levy suddenly stood beside Night. Was she must faster when she was under control? "Something you need?"_

 _"_ _See Gajeel, that how you should have been from the start" Night turned from Gajeel to Levy. "You should learn from her" Night took her hand to Levy. "It is a little sad that I have to do this"_

 _"_ _D-do…w-what?" Gajeel asked. Couldn't she just kill him already…_

 _"_ _This… say goodbye fairy…"_

 _"_ _Goodbye… Gajeel…" Levy said, with tears coming down her cheeks, but a pleased smile on her lips._

 _"_ _Levy…" Gajeel closed his eyes, because it was the end and he didn't want to see it. He was about to go to heaven… maybe hell…_

 _However, the light nor the darkness came. It was silence until… Gajeel heard a scream. Not from his own mouth, but Levy's. Gajeel's eyes flied right open, to see Levy laying in the front of him, with her face to him. She smiled, with sadness in and a little bit happiness. Gajeel could see that Night stood with Levy's heart in her hand._

 _"_ _You see this Gajeel? This is the heart there cared and loved you so much… and now…" Night chuckled a little. "I have it, I own her love"_

 _"_ _Levy!"_

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled as he opened his eyes. His hand was out in the air, as if he was reaching for something or someone. The Iron Dragon Slayer to his hand to him and looked at it. Gajeel could feel that his cheeks was wet. Had he cried in his sleep? He tried to remember the dream. However, nothing came to mind. Gajeel just woke up from his sleep and yelled Levy, so… what did this mean? He stood up and looked over at the guild. A headache came and Gajeel had grip into something, in this case the tree.

The dream, more like a nightmare, came back to him. The world falling apart, his family dying and… Levy. Levy dying in the front of him. Tears tried to push through Gajeel's eyes, but he wouldn't let them, he was not going to cry now. He sighed.

"Levy… I promise you… I will protect to with my life" Gajeel looked over at Fairy Hills. "I will be the one dying instead of you…"

"Look here!" Ryoko yelled inside the library. Levy giggled when she walked over to Ryoko.

"Ryoko, I already told you, twice, that you need to be quiet in a library" Levy looked down at the book Ryoko hand in her hands.

"Sorry" Ryoko said really quiet. "I found a book about dragons" Ryoko smiled up at Levy.

 _'_ _Do she know she is a dragon slayer?'_ Levy thought as she looked up at Ryoko and returned the smile. "Why do you need at book of dragons?"

"You remember I once saw two dragons, right?" Levy nodded as Ryoko smiled. "I have found out I'm a Dragon Slayer" Levy was in shock.

"H-how?"

"Well" Ryoko laid her left hand on her heart. "Someone told me" Ryoko's smile grew bigger.

"Do you know what Dragon Slayer you are?" Levy asked as she sat down. _'Who is this "someone"?'_ Levy thought. Ryoko nodded.

"I know everything of my past…well… the most" Ryoko looked down at the book. "I do know I'm the Day Dragon Slayer and that I was raised by my father, the Day Dragon. However, I don't remember his name…" Ryoko sighed. "There is still some mist in my mind… There are years I don't remember, it's like I have never been there" Ryoko looked at Levy. "I also know, I have the power to control the day" Ryoko closed her eyes and smiled. Levy smiled back at her.

"I'm so glad that you got most of your memory back" Ryoko looked down at the book with a wide smile. _'Do she know about Night? Should I ask her…'_ Levy looked outside. She could see the guild from there. _'Probably not, at least I need to talk with Master about it'_

"What are you two girls looking at?" Lily flied over to Levy and sat down in Levy's lap.

"Ryoko now know that she is a Dragon Slayer and most of her past" Levy smiled down at the black exceed.

"Congratulations, Ryoko" Lily smiled and Ryoko returned the smile.

"Thanks, Lily" She looked down at the book and back at her friends. "I'm starting to get hungry, anyone else there is hungry?" The two Fairy Tail mages both nodded. "Okay, then let's go" Ryoko borrowed the book from the library and they went to Reddie's Café.

When the mages had brought their food, they met the same girl Gajeel, Levy and Lily met yesterday. She didn't even speak to them, not even look at them. It was as if they weren't there. Ryoko turned to Levy.

"So Levy-kun… remember the last time you were here?" Ryoko asked with a little faint blush. Levy thought for a moment, but it didn't came to mind. "Don't you remember your first kiss with Gajeel-sama?"

 _ **/Hey everyone! Please comment what you think... it will help me a lot...! See you soon nakamas!**_


	13. Onii-chan!

**Onii-chan!**

"Eh!?" Was the only thing there left they bluenette bookworm, whose face was as red as Erza's hair, if not more. She had totally forgot about the kiss, she shared with the Iron Dragon Slayer. The black exceed was in shock and had a blank face. He knew that Levy and Gajeel liked, no, loved each other. However, Lily didn't thought that they would be brave enough to kiss each other, at least none pushing them.

"Don't you remember?" The little Dragon Slayer asked. She smiled sweetly up at Levy, but the shorter girl knew she wasn't that nice behind all those kindly smiles, literally. Ryoko had a 'sibling' there wanted Levy out of the way and Gajeel to her own needs.

"I remember…" Levy looked down at her hands. What was she going to say now? That they aren't anything? That they probably would never be anything, because they both were drunk? That they were going to get married?

"What happened?" Lily asked. He knew that Gajeel started to drink when he left the café, but he didn't knew that Levy also drank herself under the table. If Ryoko hadn't stopped them, they would probably have ended up in Gajeel's bed.

"Well, we both got really drunk, that was it" Levy said as she looked over at the place, the wish she had wished for a long time. However, she wished it wasn't while she was drunk. Levy sighed. A red-haired woman interrupted the three mages. She had a purple dress on and her hair was in a bun. It was none other than Erza Scarlet.

"Hello minna" Erza said as she sat down beside Ryoko. The short girl looked up at the strong mage before her. Erza could fell the eyes on her and looked down at the Dragon Slayer. Ryoko smiled a kindly smile and Erza couldn't stop but yell… "How Kawaii!" She hugged Ryoko between her breasts. Ryoko couldn't breathe, but hugged back.

"What are you doing here, Erza? I thought that you were on a quest," Lily said, trying to save the little Dragon Slayer from losing her life. He already knew how it was to nearly be killed by breasts.

Erza looked at Lily, losing a little of her grip of Ryoko. Ryoko breathed in, as she nodded and smiled to Lily saying; thanks.

"Well, our job was somehow done faster than expected" A tiny blush came on to Erza's cheeks. The three mages looked at the blushing mage, with confused faces. However, Levy figured it out very faster than the others did.

"Where is he?" Levy asked looking around.

"W-who are you talking about…?" Erza looked down at her hands. How could she get out of this?

"Erza, I won't say his name out loud… where is he?" Levy said looking at her guild mate. Erza sighed as she looked up at the three mages, but before she could say anything, Ryoko said something.

"Who is this… _he_?" Ryoko asked with a confused look. Was it someone from the guild? Or was it someone from another guild?

"It's Erza childhood friend, she has a crush on" Levy looked at Ryoko with a smile. Erza's face matched her hair. "He is also king in Edolas, what I have heard" Levy looked at Erza, asking if she was right. Erza just nodded slowly. Lily then understood whom she meant.

"Does that mean Erza shall become queen? Is it like a fairy tale? Just like one of those my father told me about?" Ryoko's face lighted up as she remember the fairy tales her dragon told her about. If it wasn't for Erza holding around Ryoko with left arm, Ryoko would be jumping.

"It's not possible…" Erza said. None could go back to Edolas.

"Well…" Lily said, throwing the awkward silence away. "How long have you two been dating?" Ryoko have never heard the word 'dating' so she looked at Erza, hoping she could answer it.

"Well…" Erza came closer to the other mages. "Don't tell Mira, but two months…"

"Two months!?" Levy yelled. "Why haven't you told me?" Levy smiled to her guild mate, also one of her closes friends.

"Well… as you know… um…" Erza looked for the right word, because if she said the wrong thing, people would probably look at her and take her 'boyfriend' away. "The guy I date is… you know…" Levy nodded.

A man came over the four mages of Fairy Tail. He was covered up in clothe, you could see some of his hair pointing out of his hat. His hair, as you could see was blue.

"Hello Levy, Lily…" The man looked over at Ryoko. She smiled up at him.

"Ryoko, Ryoko Day" He looked down at her, a shock came to his face. The man looked over at Erza and took out his hand.

"Shall we go, Erza" Erza nodded as she stood up. "Farwell again, Levy, Lily and… Day…" The couple walked out of the door.

Later, when Erza and Jellal was sitting in a cake shop. Jellal was looking down at his piece of cake, while Erza had eaten the most of the cake itself.

"Jellal?" He kept looking down at the cake. Erza laid her hand on top of Jellal's, there laid on the table. "Jellal?"

"Yes?"

"Something wrong?" Jellal looked up at Erza.

"No, why do you say that?"

"Jellal, tell me the truth…" He sighed.

"I just felt a lot of magic power around… um… Ryoko?" Erza nodded.

"Ryoko is a very powerful mage…" Erza then continue what she knew about Ryoko. She told Jellal about her magic power, the way she is, that she had a good friendship with Levy and she tried to come close to Gajeel and she told him about Night. Master had forbidden everyone, that none may talk about Night to anyone. However, Erza trusted Jellal with all her heart.

Back to Levy, Lily and Ryoko. They had enjoyed their morning and was hiding for Fairy Tail. Lily knew that Gajeel was not at the guild right now, for some reason. He said it was a feeling he had in his stomach.

"May I not look for him?" Ryoko asked. Levy and Lily thought for a moment. They were afraid it would get night and Gajeel was stuck with Night all alone. However, they agreed and Ryoko ran off. Lily had told her, Gajeel probably was in the woods, he was always there when he needed to clear his thoughts.

Ryoko was going to ask Gajeel some things. She ran as fast as her short legs could. When she came to the woods, there was none Iron Dragon Slayer. Ryoko looked around the woods and found him beside the river.

Gajeel haven't notice her, so she walked closer. She hoped she could scare the crap out of him, just for fun. However, when she was close enough, something stopped her from doing it. It was telling her that she should stay away from this man. Like Ryoko would let a friend go, never. She had just gotten a new family and she wasn't going to let go of it.

Ryoko sat down to the left side of Gajeel. He then first noticed her and got a big shock. Ryoko smiled up to Gajeel, but there never returned a smile. Only feared eyes. Ryoko looked down at the river, sighing.

"How long have yo-" Ryoko cutted Gajeel of. She looked right into Gajeel's eyes.

"Why do I have a weird feeling, whenever I'm around you?"

"Huh?" Gajeel looked down at the short girl before him. He had never thought about her being short, because every time he looked at her, it reminded him of Night. Gajeel sighed. "I don't know…"

"Oh…" Ryoko looked back at the river. There was silence in sometime, before Ryoko spoke again. "Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends?" That made Gajeel turn his head to her. She kept looking down at the river. "I know you only around strong people, but I can become strong too… I have a lost magic, just like you… so…" Ryoko looked up at Gajeel with a smile. "Wants to be friends with a guild mate and a fellow Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel thought for a moment.

"Why not…" Gajeel shrugged before getting attacked by an overjoyed Dragon Slayer.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" Ryoko hugged Gajeel around his stomach, smiling like there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

"Onii-chan?" Gajeel looked down at the shorter girl.

"It means big brother" Ryoko closed her eyes, not because she was tired, but because she was so happy that the all mighty Gajeel Redfox wanted to be her friend.

"Big brother…" Gajeel looked up at the sky. It was all clear, a perfect day to get a little sister.

"So, Gajeel-sama… when are you going to get married with Levy-kun?" Ryoko looked up at her fellow Dragon Slayer. He was in shock. Ryoko waved her hand in the front of Gajeel's face "Um… Onii-chan?"

 **Give Creator-chan your opinion on this chapter and vote if you want to ^.^**

 **Creator-chan says goodnight! :3**


End file.
